He's in the Army now
by Vivichan10
Summary: Fiction OQ: Robin part à la guerre, laissant derrière lui ses deux enfants et sa femme Regina. Celle-ci est enceinte, et pour supporter l'absence de son mari, qui lui est destructrice, elle lui écrit une multitude de lettres qu'elle ne lui envoie jamais, juste pour le sentir un peu plus proche d'elle. Chaque chapitre retrace un mois d'absence... Enjoy! *-*
1. Chapter 1

**Hola !**

 **Comment ça va bien par chez vous ? *-***

 **Bon voilà une fois n'est pas coutume, je m'excuse profondément de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps pour vous donner de mes nouvelles, ou plutôt vous re-fournir en fiction OutalwQueen (whaou, on dirait presque un dealer qui parle à des drogués... bon je vais me calmer et continuer comme si de rien n'était...). Bon voilà, comme d'habitude j'ai plutôt une bonne excuse, je fais des journées de douze heures et quand je rentre chez moi j'ai juste envie de manger n'importe quoi et de m'allonger en regardant la télé, ou pas d'ailleurs... donc cette fatigue accumulée n'était pas trop en votre faveur, mais écrire me manquait beaucoup et du coup, même fatiguée comme pas possible, je m'y suis remise. Je ne vous promet donc pas de poster régulièrement les chapitres de cette nouvelle fic ( qui en comptera 9 voire 10), mais sachez au moins que je ne vous oublie pas ! Bon parlons maintenant business ! Cette fiction, ou du moins l'idée, m'est venue alors que j'ai vu un militaire dans une gare, vous comprendrez vite pour quoi... au début je m'étais demandé si j'allais placer l'histoire en 39-45, mais bon je ne mettrai pas de dates, donc les faits peuvent se dérouler à tout moment de l'Histoire. (J'ai vérifié : les coccinelles sont sorties en 1938). Sur ce bonne lecture ! Enjoy ! *-***

 **Disclamer : même si j'aimerai beaucoup être la maman de OUAT, notamment pour changer certains points du scénario qui sont un peu (euphémisme) agaçants, ce n'est pas le cas. Ici la seule chose qui m'appartient est mon esprit tordu et les histoires qui en sortent de temps en temps... XD**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Premier mois**

* * *

Le train s'en allait, et Regina courrait pour avoir la chance de voir Robin un instant de plus. Voilà, il était parti, parti à la guerre, parti pour peut être ne jamais revenir et elle se retrouvait seule sur un quai de gare, en larmes et enceinte.

Elle ne lui avait même pas dit, cela aurait été encore plus dur pour lui de partir, et elle ne voulait pas rajouter ce poids sur ses épaules, elle le porterait toute seule...

Séchant ses joues humides, elle raccommoda sa tenue déjà impeccable et se détourna des voies, pour s'en retourner vers la sortie de la gare où quelques instants plus tôt Robin l'avait embrassée à en perdre halène, sans se soucier du regard des passants. Elle marcha douloureusement jusqu'au parking où Emma, sa meilleure amie l'attendait dans son horrible Coccinelle jaune. Quand elle monta à l'intérieur la blonde ne lui dit mot, sachant qu'il provoquerait une nouvelle crise de larmes, mais elle lui prit sa main sertie de son alliance et la serra fort, lui assurant que tout allait bien se passer. Regina lui renvoya un très faible sourire, mais c'était déjà ça. Emma sans plus attendre démarra et toujours dans un silence complet se dirigea dans la direction de la maison des Mills.

Arrivée devant le grand manoir, elle regarda Regina, comme pour lui demander si elle était sûre qu'elle réussirait à rester seule dans cette grande maison. Regina la rassura d'un regard et tout en serrant son petit sac à main contre la poitrine, elle sortit de la voiture et marcha droite comme un i vers le portail en fer forgé. Elle attendit d'entendre le moteur s'éloigner au coin de la rue pour s'effondrer à genoux. Tant pis, si les voisins la voyaient, de toute façon tous les foyers de la ville étaient marqués par la douleur en ces temps de guerre, pas besoin de rester dans de fausses apparences heureuses.

Elle qui pensait être une femme forte se trouvait réduite à néant, incapable de voir la lumière au bout du tunnel, incapable aussi de rester digne alors que ses fils Henry et Roland sortaient de la maison accompagnés de leurs nounou Belle. Les deux petits garçons, conscients que leur maman avait besoin d'un câlin s'approchèrent d'elle et l'entourèrent de leurs petits bras. Belle, elle comprit aussi que Regina aurait besoin d'espace, elle appela donc les enfants pour qu'ils viennent prendre leur goûter. Regina la remercia d'un hochement de tête, et elle se releva aussi dignement que possible, avant de rentrer dans la maison et presque se précipiter dans le seul endroit où elle n'avait pas de souvenirs avec Robin : son bureau. Elle était la seule à en avoir la clef, et personne ne la dérangeait jamais quand elle y travaillait. Là au moins elle pourrait avoir l'illusion que son mari n'était pas parti, qu'il attendait juste dans la pièce voisine qu'elle ait terminé son travail.

Assise à son bureau, elle se dépêcha de se trouver quelque chose à faire, ainsi en se plongeant dans les comptes du domaine familial elle se libéra de ses tristes pensées...

Elle pensait être totalement calmée, mais alors qu'elle relevait la tête un instant de ses comptes, son regard tomba sur une photo prise le jour de leurs fiançailles. N'y tenant plus, elle s'empara de la pile de dossiers et les balança tout autour d'elle de rage. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on lui enlève toujours son bonheur ? N'y avait-t-elle pas le droit comme tout un chacun ? Et pourquoi donc devait-elle être celle qui souffre constamment ? A chaque fois qu'un bonheur arrivait dans sa vie, il fallait évidement qu'elle perde quelque chose, ou pire quelqu'un ! D'abord son amour de jeunesse Daniel, puis ses parents, et puis maintenant Robin !

Sa main se posa sur son ventre plat. Dire qu'une petite vie grandissait lentement là-dedans. Quelle vie pourrait-elle donc offrir à ses enfants si leur père ne revenait jamais ? Comment pourrait-elle expliquer à son petit bébé que son père ne savait même pas qu'il existait ? Diable que la vie était difficile ! Elle savait qu'elle avait fait un bon choix en omettant de parler du bébé à Robin, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait se sentir seule maintenant ! Bien décidée à alléger son cœur, elle décida d'écrire une lettre à Robin. Lettre qu'elle n'enverrait pas, mais cela lui donnerait au moins l'impression de l'avoir au près d'elle... Se munissant de sa plus belle plume, Regina s'installa de nouveau à son bureau et commença une lettre qui serait la première d'une longue correspondance à sens unique :

 _« Mon amour,_

 _Te voilà parti loin de mon cœur, et pourtant je sais qu'une part de moi est avec toi et qu'une part de toi est avec moi. Je l'ai su dès que nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a bientôt dix ans. Je t'ai vu attablé à quelques mètres de moi, et j'ai su que nos destins ne cesseraient de s'entrecroiser, jusqu'à ce que nous ne formions plus qu'un. Tu as été mon pilier, mon ami, mon amant, mon mari, le père de mes enfants, mon rêve le plus fou et mon secret le plus beau. Et maintenant que tu es loin, mon cœur saigne, mon âme est vidée, mais je sais que tu penses à moi, et d'une certaine façon cela pense mes blessures._

 _Mon amour, j'ai été faible tout à l'heure en te voyant partir, moi qui donnerait ma vie plutôt que de paraître misérable, mais je n'arrivai pas à masquer ma douleur, et celle-ci m'a peut-être fait oublier ce que j'aurai du te dire. J'aurai tant voulu te crier que je t'aime, que chaque seconde passée près de toi a su me reconstruire et me rendre meilleure, que jamais je ne serai aussi heureuse que quand tu es près de moi, et surtout, Robin, j'aurai voulu te dire que oui, tu vas être papa. J'ai vu le médecin l'autre jour, tu sais quand je me plaignais d'avoir mal au cœur, et il m'a confirmé que dans à peine neuf mois nous passerions de quatre à cinq._

 _J'ai eu peur de t'en parler, peur de te faire souffrir alors que tu partais si courageux, peur d'être trop triste pour m'en réjouir, alors je me suis tue. Que le silence est pesant maintenant._

 _Toi, qui a toujours été là pour moi pendant mes deux autres grossesses, tu sais à quel point je deviens difficile, je pleins Belle pour les mois qui vont suivre. Parce que cette fois-ci tu ne seras pas là pour me tenir la main, me rassurer quand les hormones commencerons à jouer avec mes émotions, ni pour me trouver des beignets aux pommes à minuit... Tu vas tellement me manquer, que dis-je, qu'est-ce que tu me manques déjà !_

 _Ta Regina »_

Elle se sentait étrangement mieux depuis qu'elle avait mis un point final à sa lettre. Comme si elle allait l'envoyer, elle plia la lettre en trois et la glissa dans une enveloppe parfumé, et écrivit en de belles lettres cursives le prénom de Robin. Une fois cela fait, elle glissa l'enveloppe dans le tiroir et se leva de son siège pour aller libérer Belle de ses fonctions. Elle voulait s'occuper de ses enfants, ils auraient tellement besoin d'elle maintenant.

-Henry, Roland ! Voulez-vous que nous allions cueillir des pommes pour faire un bon gâteau ce soir ? Demanda-t-elle alors que les deux petites terreurs se courraient après dans le vaste jardin.

Les deux intéressés cessèrent de courir et tout heureux vinrent vers leur mère, les yeux pétillants.

-Est-ce que tu pourras nous faire des lasagnes aussi Maman ? Demanda Roland avec un regard qui ne pouvait recevoir qu'une réponse positive.

-Mais oui mon chéri !

La petite famille se dirigea donc vers le vieux pommier et se mirent au travail. Regina était heureuse de voir que ses deux garçons étaient forts. Même si leur père leur manquait déjà, ça elle en était sûre, ils essayaient d'être forts, et elle en était très fière. Séchant une petite larme vagabonde, la brune continua à s'occuper d'eux tendrement. Belle, dévouée à la famille Mills depuis des années, n'avait en rien quitté son poste et venait de les rejoindre pour apporter un coup de main supplémentaire.

-Belle c'est vraiment formidable ce que vous faite pour nous, mais ne vous sentez en rien obligée. Je suis certaine que ces deux petits garnements vous en ont fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres aujourd'hui. Si vous êtes fatiguée vous pouvez bien sûr rentrer chez vous pour vous reposer.

-Je... Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rentrer chez moi... Rumple a été aussi appelé pour servir le pays. J'ai peur de me sentir trop seule si je rentre maintenant...

Regina prit la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne et dans un instant de grâce, les deux femmes se sentirent un peu moins seules face au monde.

-Ils s'en sortiront... lui promit la nounou, même si cette promesse n'était en vérité qu'une prière.

-Je sais...

Les deux femmes continuèrent de travailler dans le silence, leur corps certes présent, mais leurs pensées à des centaines de lieues u manoir, dans un train qui menait les hommes de leur vie à la mort.

OQ

Le temps passait et Regina n'avait aucune nouvelle de Robin. Cela faisait maintenant treize jours, trois heures et vingt-cinq minutes qu'il lui avait adressé son dernier regard. Elle ne savait si c'étaient les hormones qui jouaient avec ses émotions, mais elle était folle d'inquiétude. A chaque fois qu'elle entendait la sonnette du vélo du facteur, elle courait dans les grands escaliers de marbre du manoir pour voir s'il n'y avait pas une lettre pour elle, qui lui donnerait des nouvelles, ou lui annoncerait un événement tragique. Son cœur ne faisait qu'un bon à chaque fois que le nom de Robin était évoqué, et elle se surprenait la nuit à passer de longues heures à lui parler dans le noir complet de leur chambre à coucher.

Emma passait souvent pour lui changer les idées, elle avait beaucoup de ressources et avait vite compris que le meilleur moyen d'occuper l'esprit de la brune était de la faire tourner en bourrique. Elle avait alors organisé des batailles d'eau avec Henry et Roland, avait ramené un chien tout poilu qui avait une nette horreur des chaussures à talons et qui par conséquent rendait folle Regina qui devait lui courir après pour récupérer ses précieux escarpins. Emma ramenait souvent de l'alcool fort, et quand les enfants étaient couchés, les deux amies s'asseyaient sous la grande véranda et buvaient à en devenir stupides. Regina ne remercierait jamais assez son amie, car malgré ses méthodes peu conventionnelles, qui lui venaient sûrement du milieu non-bourgeois de ses parents, elle arrivait à lui rendre le sourire, et l'espace d'un instant à calmer ses angoisses. Mais quand la blonde partait les cheveux au vent dans sa coccinelle jaune, Regina se retrouvait de nouveau seule. Elle montait donc se réfugier dans son bureau, comme elle en avait pris l'habitude, et pendant des heures, elle écrivait des lettres à son mari. Ce jour ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Emma venait de partir, alors Regina s' était installée face au bureau et commençait la rédaction d'une nouvelle missive :

 _« Mon Robin,_

 _Je compte les jours, les heures, les minutes... C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de notre mariage, tu t'imagines comme le temps passe vite. Je me revois encore ce jour là, paniquée au possible alors que ma robe était coincée dans la portière de cette coccinelle de malheur, et qu'Emma n'arrivait pas à m'aider tant elle était pliée de rire. Je me rappelle aussi de tes yeux quand je suis arrivée au fond de l'église et que tu me découvrait pour la première fois vêtue de blanc, les joues rougies d'émotion et un sourire, qui je me le rappelle, n'arrivait pas à se détacher de mon visage. Tes yeux étaient si brillants alors, j'y lisais tout l'amour du monde et même plus encore ! Et puis que dire de notre première danse... Je t'avais pourtant prévenu que je ne savais pas danser, mais tu as tellement insisté... résultat : même Belle se moque encore de moi à cause de ça ! Et malgré tout, quand je repense à cette journée, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'elle a été la plus parfaite de toute ma vie..._

 _Les enfants vont bien, Roland a pris non moins de trois centimètres en un mois ! Je pense qu'il va bientôt falloir me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser mes enfants ! Ils pensent beaucoup à toi, et ils sont très fiers de dire à leurs camarades que leur papa est un héros... Je suis aussi très fière de toi mon amour, mais je suis aussi effrayée de ce qu'être un héros peut signifier... je sais que ton honneur et ton héroïsme te poussent souvent à prendre des risques pour les autres, mais je prie sincèrement pour que tu sois prudent! Je te connais, et je sais que tu ne seras pas prudent s'il s'agit de sauver quelqu'un, mais que veux-tu je m'inquiète pour toi !_

 _J'ai vu le médecin ce matin, tout va bien pour le bébé. Mes nausées commencent à s'atténuer, mais mes hormones sont devenues folles ! Je me retrouve à rire comme une demeurée et quelques instants plus tard je suis en larmes sans véritable raison ! Je te l'avais dit, ces neuf mois vont être agités... Enfin bon, l'essentiel est que le bébé va bien. Je me demande souvent à qui il va ressembler, Henry est mon portrait craché et Roland le tien... ce serait bien que ce soit une fille... je sais que tu as toujours voulu avoir une petite fille que tu pourrais appeler princesse comme tu m'appelle, moi, reine, et j'avoue que tous ces garçons ça me rend un peu chèvre parfois ! Enfin, ce qui est certain est que notre bébé sera absolument parfait ! Je l'aime déjà tant !_

 _Je pense que je t'ai donné toutes les nouvelles du jours, je vais aller voir si les enfants sont bien endormis et puis j'irais me coucher aussi, et avant de m'endormir je penserait à toi en regardant les étoiles par la fenêtre en me disant qu'au moins tu regardes le même ciel que moi..._

 _Je t'aime plus que tout,_

 _Ta Regina »_

Oh oui elle l'aimait, d'un amour fou, d'un amour presque dangereux. Elle serait capable de tout pour lui, tout comme il serait capable de tout pour elle. Elle se voyait très bien traverser des océans à la nage pour e retrouver ou passer au travers de flammes pour le sauver, et dans un certain sens cet amour si puissant la rendait plus forte et l'assurait que Robin ferait tout pour rentrer au près d'elle sain et sauf. C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle éteignit la lampe de bureau et qu'elle rangea la nouvelle enveloppe avec toutes les autres.

* * *

 **Alors alors cette nouvelle fic ? L'idée vous plaît ? Ce chapitre montre bien ce que j'ai envie de faire, enfin je crois... j'aimerais placer de nombreuses lettres que Regina adresse à Robin, pour suivre les longs mois de son absence, tout en gardant du récit et non seulement de l'écriture épistolaire... donc voilà, faites moi savoir si ça vous a plu et si vous avez des suggestions n'hésitez pas ! Bisous baveux ! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey !**

 **Vous avez vu j'ai réussi à pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps pour une suite !;-)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et que vous me direz ce que vous en avez pensé!**

 **Bon, aujourd'hui pas trop de blabla et je vous laisse tout de suite avec la lecture ! On se retrouve en bas ! Enjoy ! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Mois numéro 2**

* * *

Regina était occupée à faire les vitres, ou plutôt à ses changer les idées, quand Belle entra dans le salon, la mine soucieuse et le front plissé par la réflexion qui devait faire rage dans sa tête. La petite brune ne sembla même pas remarquer la présence de sa patronne et s'affala sans grâce dans l'un des grands canapés en cuir. Regina, même si elle s'en cachait souvent, était une âme sensible, et tout ce qui touchait ses amis, la touchait aussi, d'autant plus que les hormones ne la laissaient pas tranquille en cet instant précis.

Elle descendit de l'escabeau où elle était jusqu'alors perchée et se posta face à l'autre jeune femme, attendant que celle-ci lui explique ses moindres soucis, sans pour autant s'abaisser à le lui demander directement. Belle sursauta à son apparition, mais se reprit bien vite, affichant même un sourire qui aurait pu paraître radieux si ses yeux ne reflétaient pas une telle peine. Comprenant bien vite la demande informulée de Regina, elle lui dit :

-Je viens de recevoir une lettre de l'armée... Rumple est blessé... rien de grave, juste une jambe cassée... mais, ce qui m'inquiète vraiment c'est qu'il est appelé à comparaître devant la cour martiale. Il aurait...hum... cassé sa jambe lui-même pour échapper aux combats...

-Est-ce que... cela est possible ? Demanda Regina qui n'avait jamais vraiment aimé le mari de Belle.

-Je ne sais pas... soupira Belle, inquiète de savoir au fond d'elle la vérité. Et si cela est le cas, les mois prochains ne vont pas être de tout repos.

Regina sentant qu'il fallait changer de sujet, lui proposa un verre de cidre. Elle allait s'en servir un aussi, quand elle se rappela du bébé. Tout doucement, elle murmura à son ventre :

-Tu sais que tu es pénible, Maman ne peut même plus s'amuser !

Le sourire aux lèvres, elle s'assit près de son employée et sachant que dans les circonstances actuelles il fallait du lourd pour lui changer les idées, elle lui dit ce qu'elle n'avait encore dit à personne, pas même à Emma :

-Dans ces jours sombres, nous avons tous besoin de lumière... et j'ai une très bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer... Bientôt tu devras t'occuper non pas de deux, mais bien de trois enfants !

Belle en lâcha presque son verre de cidre, et elle sauta de joie, en serrant la brune dans ses bras, un peu trop fort au goût de cette dernière.

-Waouh ! mais c'est fantastique, il faut tout de suite écrire à Monsieur Robin pour qu'il...

-Non ! S'exclama un peu trop vite Regina. Elle reprit ensuite une peu plus doucement pour s'expliquer : je... je ne veux pas qu'il se sente coupable à cause de moi... il rentrera bientôt, enfin je l'espère, et je lui annoncerais la nouvelle... mais pas avant, il serait totalement bouleversé et il voudrait rentrer à la maison alors que cela est impossible...

La jeune nourrice hocha la tête et finit par oublier cette note de tristesse, au profit d'une excitation exagérée, comme à son habitude. Elle devrait bien s'entendre avec la mère d'Emma, pensa pour elle-même Regina avec un peu d'ironie.

-OQ-

Minuit vingt, une heure quarante, deux heures...

Regina n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Elle se rappela avec un pincement au cœur, que quand c'était le cas, Robin allait lui préparer une bonne tasse de tisane et revenait pour la serrer dans ses bras et lui assurer qu'il l'aimait comme jamais il n'aimerait quelqu'un d'autre. Elle se souvenait d'une nuit en particulier où ils avaient joué aux cartes jusqu'au petit matin, jusqu'à ce qu'Henry ne se réveille avec les premiers rayons de soleil. Le café avait été salvateur ce jour là !

Mais cette nuit elle devrait se débrouiller toute seule. Alors, enfilant une robe de chambre et ses pantoufles, elle se dirigea vers son bureau où sa plume et son carnet à lettres l'attendaient déjà, prêts à l'emploi :

 _« Robin, mon amour,_

 _J'entame aujourd'hui mon deuxième mois de grossesse. Belle et Emma sont au courant, il ne reste plus qu'à l'annoncer aux enfants, et à toi..._

 _Mais je vais encore attendre un peu. Au fond de moi j'espère que la guerre finisse vite et que tu me reviennes au plus tôt, mais les jours passent et ton absence me marque toujours un peu plus._

 _Je me force à rester occupée toute la journée, trouvant beaucoup plus inintéressants, aujourd'hui, le jardinage, le repassage et la peinture. J'ai même commencé à tricoter des bonnets pour les enfants et des couvertures pour le bébé. Mais je t'en supplie, ne dis jamais à quiconque que Regina Mills tricote comme une vielle grand-mère, j'ai une certaine réputation à entretenir !_

 _Je me fais peur à vrai dire, je m'enferme sur moi même. Je sais maintenant tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je deviens celle que tu m'as empêchée d'être. Je deviens hautaine, acide comme une pomme verte, distante, sarcastique et honnêtement, je me déteste pour cela, mais c'est plus fort que moi. J'y suis presque obligée pour ne pas flancher. J'ai perdu tous mes repères et un rien me met dans une colère noire. J'essaye de toutes mes forces de lutter contre tous mes travers, et quand je pense à toi, j'arrive à me calmer, à retrouver la raison, parce que je sais que tu ne voudrais pas que je sois comme ça. Dieu que tu me manques ! C'est presque comme si je voyais ton fantôme à chaque fois que mes yeux se posent sur un objet qui t'appartient, sur une photo, sur mon alliance..._

 _Mais ce qui me fait souffrir le plus c'est de ne pas savoir. Belle, même si ce n'étaient pas vraiment de bonnes, a eu des nouvelles de son mari, mais moi je n'ai rien à quoi m'accrocher si ce n'est que des souvenirs. Je sais que pour ne pas révéler votre position à l'ennemi vous n'avez pas le droit d'envoyer des lettres, ni d'en recevoir, mais cela me tue à petit feu. Le commandant Scarlett m'a tout de même rassurée... le mois prochain cela sera enfin possible ! Mais en attendant je tremble de savoir si tu vas bien ou non. Et s'il t'était arrivé malheur et que je ne le savais même pas ?_

 _Mon amour, tu me manques, comme une colombe se meurt sans son compagnon. Mon cœur, tu m'es essentiel, comme l'air est indispensable pour respirer. Ma vie, tu dois me revenir, comme la mer revient toujours à marée haute, mais pour jamais plus me quitter._

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Ta Regina »_

Elle se sentait mieux maintenant qu'elle avait pu lui écrire, elle pourrait retourner se coucher et peut être espérer trouver le sommeil. Enfin, c'était sans compter sur une douleur fulgurante au ventre. Paniquée, elle se dirigea vers le téléphone et composa le numéro de la maison d'Emma. Après quelques sonneries dans le vide, une voix pâteuse lui répondit enfin :

-Allô ! Vous n'avez pas vu l'heure ou quoi ?!

-Emma, c'est moi ! J'ai un problème avec le bébé, je... je ne sais pas quoi faire !

-J'arrive ! S'exclama Emma plus du tout endormie.

Même pas dix minutes plus tard, la blonde déboulait dans la maison, accompagnée de Belle qu'elle avait sortie du lit pour qu'elle vienne s'occuper des enfants.

-On va à l'hôpital, essaye de faire tenir la maisonnée jusqu'à notre retour, cria Emma en passant la porte avec une Regina en larmes. Se tournant vers celle-ci alors qu'elles s'installaient dans la voiture, elle lui dit d'un ton rassurant : arrête de paniquer, ça fait plus de mal que de bien, tu sais à quel point je roule vite, d'ailleurs tu me le reproches souvent, alors tu sais aussi qu'on sera très bientôt dans le meilleur hôpital de la région. Tant qu'on n'en saura pas plus, tu vas essayer de te calmer, d'accord ?

Regina haussa la tête en retenant ses larmes du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle porta instinctivement ses mains à son ventre et se mit à chanter une chanson que Robin avait composée et qu'il chantait toujours quand les enfants étaient tristes ou blessés :

- _Don't you cry my sweet darlin', don't you cry my dear child..._

Mais sa voix se rompait au milieu de ses phrases, elle arrêta donc de chanter et se mit de nouveau à pleurer. Emma, pas du tout du genre à laisser tomber aussi vite, et tout en continuant à rouler aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait vers l'hôpital, se mit à parler à son amie :

-Regina... et si on parlait de décoration de chambre de bébé, ou alors je sais pas moi... de noms que tu aimes bien pour le bébé...

-C'est trop difficile de parler du bébé alors que je vais peut être le perdre, Emma !

-Non, justement, c'est ce que que j'essaye de te faire comprendre ! Il ne va rien arriver au bébé, j'en suis absolument certaine, d'accord, je le sais...

-Encore ton sixième sens ? Demanda Regina avec un faible sourire.

-Sixième sens, intuition, super pouvoir, appelle ça comme tu le veux, mais j'en suis persuadée ! Alors des prénoms en tête, Votre Majesté ? Demanda Emma profitant de l'occasion pour rappeler à son amie le surnom qu'elle avait toujours utilisé pour la définir.

-Garçon ou fille ? Demanda la brune se prenant au jeu et essayant d'ignorer la petite pique.

-Pour un garçon ?

-Hmm... je sais que Robin aurait adoré donner le prénom de son père...

-Pitié, dis-moi que ce n'est pas un truc dans le genre Ursule, parce que je te jure que je renierai notre amitié jusqu'à la fin de nos jours...

-Alexandre ! s'exclama vexée Regina.

-Tu viens juste de sauver notre amitié ! Rit Emma face à la mine boudeuse qu'affichait alors Regina près d'elle. Elle continua en lui demandant comme si de rien n'était : et pour une fille ?

-C'est là que le bas blesse... je suis tellement habituée à être entourée d'hommes à la maison, que je ne sais même pas comment je pourrais trouver une idée de prénom pour une petite fille ! Sourit Regina en pensant aux trois hommes de sa vie.

-Tu as encore sept mois pour le savoir... répondit Emma.

Ce disant, la blonde se garait juste en face de l'hôpital. Elle sortit de la voiture et aida Regina à en faire de même. La panique de celle-ci refit son apparition, alors que quelques secondes plus tôt elle semblait être revenue au calme. Emma lui tenant la main l'accompagna jusqu'à ce qu'un médecin la prenne en charge :

-Rappelle-toi : tout va bien se passer, dit-elle alors que Regina entrait dans une salle d'auscultation.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Emma fut autorisée à voir son amie dans la chambre qu'ils lui avaient donné pour la nuit :

-Alors ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire.

-Le bébé va bien, j'ai juste fait trop d'efforts avec le ménage, le jardinage et l'équitation...

-L'équitation ! tu m'étonnes que le bout de chou était secoué ! Il faut vraiment que tu te trouves des occupations plus calmes ! Soupira Emma, tout en s'installant près d'elle sur le petit lit d'hôpital.

-J'ai déjà mon idée...

-OQ-

 _« Mon amour,_

 _je ne peux plus supporter la situation ! Depuis que j'ai été à l'hôpital tout le monde se charge à tour de rôle de me surveiller afin que je ne fasse aucun effort. Résultat, je m'ennuie, et tu sais très bien que quand je m'ennuie je deviens imbuvable ! La pauvre Emma à goûté à mon mauvais caractère ce matin, et je suis presque certaine qu'elle est très vexée et qu'elle l'est assez pour me bouder jusqu'au prochain trimestre._

 _Je m'en veux tellement, je sais qu'elle le fait pour mon bien, mais j'ai toujours été celle qui commande et pas l'inverse... »_

Regina s'arrêta brutalement d'écrire, elle n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à ça aujourd'hui pour dire la vérité. Elle se leva et alla vers la grande armoire où elle gardait tous les souvenirs de leur vie. Il y avait là une fleur séchée appartenant à son bouquet de mariée, les premières chaussures d'Henry, des milliers de dessins de Roland, l'arc avec lequel Robin avait enseigné aux enfants à toujours atteindre le centre de la cible, les bracelets qu'elle et Robin avaient porté tout un été alors qu'ils n'étaient encore que des amis, mais surtout une multitude de classeurs, chacun de ceux-ci était rempli de photos, classées soigneusement selon les différentes époques et événements de la petite famille. Regina attrapa trois classeurs qu'elle connaissait par cœur, pour les avoir feuilletés maintes et maintes fois, et alla s'installer dans un des fauteuils. Elle ouvrit le premier et sourit immédiatement à la première photo : Emma, Robin et elle étaient au bord d'un petit voilier et souriaient fièrement face à l'objectif. Regina se rappela que cette année là, les trois amis avaient remis en état le voilier et étaient partis au bord de celui-ci jusqu'à une minuscule île où ils avaient passé au moins deux semaines. Robin et Emma, en bons campeurs n'avaient pas rechigné à dormir à la belle étoile, ou encore à manger du crabe cru, mais Regina, habituée, elle , au grand luxe, avait eu du mal à s'y faire !

Regina sourit pour elle-même, elle s'était tout de même bien débrouillée en fin de compte... Elle passa à une autre photo, puis une autre et enfin elle trouva celle qu'elle cherchait. Elle était un peu floue, et n'était pas vraiment bien cadrée, mais elle avait l'avantage d'avoir capturé l'un des plus beaux instants de la vie de Regina.

 _Flash Back :_

 _-Regina, est-ce que je peux te parler ? Demanda Robin, alors que cette dernière discutait un peu de tout et de rien avec l'un de leurs camarades de faculté._

 _-Bien sûr !_

 _Elle le suivit en pensant qu'il voulait discuter d'un examen ou d'une fête qui serait organisée dans la maison d'Emma pour le week-end, mais en voyant qu'il hésitait à lui parler, et qu'il piétinait le sol en baissant le regard, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de tout autre chose. Elle lui prit la main et le força à la regarder l'encourageant à lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur :_

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Robin ?_

 _-Voilà... je... ça fait vraiment longtemps que l'on est amis tous les deux, tellement longtemps que je ne suis plus vraiment certain de la façon dont on s'est rencontrés..._

 _-Tu m'avais volé un râteau dans le bac à sable, espèce de voleur ! Rit Regina pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère._

 _-Tu n'as pas le droit de m'en vouloir après toutes ces années ! Dois-je te rappeler que tu m'as assommé avec la pelle juste après ça, espèce de tyran ! Enfin, bref... je te connais vraiment par cœur et j'ai vraiment une confiance absolue en toi... ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que... depuis longtemps je ne te vois plus seulement comme une amie... je suis... amoureux de toi ! Voilà c'est dit ! Cela va peut être ruiner notre amitié pour toujours, tu ne voudras certainement plus jamais m'adresser la parole, mais je devais te le dire, je n'arrivais plus à faire semblant..._

 _-Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être idiot alors ! S'exclama Regina, ce qui fit baisser les yeux à Robin, triste et déçu. Mais elle continua : moi t'en vouloir ?! Alors que je ressent la même chose ? Au lieu de déballer des sottises, tu ferais mieux de m'embrasser !_

 _Ce qu'il fit sans attendre, quand soudain un « clic » résonna dans le hall presque vide. Regina se retourna, furieuse, mais ce qu'elle vit la fit finalement sourire. Emma, un Polaroid à la main, lui tendait une photo à peine sèche :_

 _-Tous mes vœux de bonheur ! Dit la blonde en s'éloignant, fière de ses deux amis. Vous en avez mis du temps soit dit en passant !_

 _Fin Flash Back_

Regina souriait maintenant comme elle avait souri ce jour là, alors que Robin l'entraînait pour un deuxième baiser. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les deux autres classeurs : le mariage et les photos de maternité. Elle avait de quoi s'occuper jusqu'au petit matin avec tous ces souvenirs heureux !

* * *

 **Chapitre fini ! Vous en avez pensé quoi ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires histoire que je sache si ça vous a plu et si je peux améliorer quelque chose !**

 **Je vous rappelle au passage que j'ai créé il y a pas si longtemps que ça un compte twitter rien que pour vous, pour vous tenir au courant de mes projets, avancements dans les fic en cours,et aussi pour que vous puissiez laisser des avis et pourquoi pas me demander des écrits en particulier! Mon twitter: Vivichan10_OQ**

 **Je vous fais de gros bisous et à très bientôt avec le chapitre 3!**

 **Vivichan10**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello hello !**

 **Vous passez de bonnes fêtes ? J'espère que vous les passez avec vos proches et que vous vous amusez bien. Moi j'ai un peu de temps libre, et il faut en tout cas fêter tout ça dignement donc voici le chapitre trois comme cadeau de Noël, et pourquoi pas un OS juste après spécial fêtes d'hiver!**

 **C'est un chapitre surtout centré sur l'amitié de Regina et Emma, parce qu'à mon avis elles ont toutes les deux besoin l'une de l'autre pour se rappeler qui elles sont vraiment, ici surtout Regina ! Mais je vous promet ça prendra une autre tournure dans le prochain chapitre... Je vous en dit pas plus et je vous laisse le découvrir de vous même ! Enjoy *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Month 3**

* * *

-Oh Regina cesse donc de tourner en rond ! J'ai bien compris que le facteur devait passer dans dix minutes, mais le fait de t'impatienter ne le fera pas venir plus vite! Alors assieds-toi et finis ta tasse de café calmement pour l'amour du ciel ! Rit Emma en observant son amie, toujours tirée aux quatre épingles, mais dont le visage, d'habitude fermé pour ne pas montrer ses émotions, était rougi par l'attente stressante. Regina s'arrêta dans sa progression circulaire et reprenant soudain contenance elle lança hautainement :

-Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi Emma !

Dès que les mots sortirent de sa bouche elle les regretta. Sa volonté de se cacher derrière un mur de glace finirait par blesser les personnes à qui elle tenait le plus. Emma, ne semblant pourtant pas le moins du monde vexée, avait toujours son sourire provocateur aux lèvres et ses yeux brillaient de défis. Regina, lui sourit en retour pour s'excuser et consentit finalement à s'asseoir près d'elle en attendant l'heure fatidique. Les minutes s'écoulaient lentement, comme si le temps avait décidé de se jouer de son inquiétude grandissante. Le tic-tac régulier de l'horloge l'hypnotisait et semblait presque se synchroniser avec les battements de son cœur. Enfin, après ce qui lui parût une éternité, la clochette caractéristique du vélo du facteur tinta au coin de la rue. La brune se leva comme poussée par une force invisible et courut à la porte, sans plus s'inquiéter de son image, en hélant le facteur :

-Archie ! Y-a-t-il du courrier pour moi ?

-Une lettre Madame Mills... lui répondit allégrement Archie Hopper en lui tendant la dite missive.

Le visage de Regina s'illumina en reconnaissant l' écriture fine et régulière de son mari. Enfin ! Elle allait enfin avoir de ses nouvelles ! Elle remercia chaleureusement le facteur et rentra rapidement à l'intérieur pour retrouver son amie et vite ouvrir le courrier. Elle posa la lettre sur la table basse du salon, près de la tasse intacte et sûrement froide du café turc, et elle s'assit toute raide face à celle-ci, soudainement apeurée par ce qu'elle pourrait contenir :

-Si tu ne l'ouvres pas, ça sera encore pire, dit Emma en suivant le cheminement de pensée de la jolie femme.

Regina soupira, une main se posant sur son ventre à peine plus arrondi que si elle avait abusé des tartelettes à la pomme que lui préparait Belle chaque matin. Emma avait raison, elle avait toujours raison, aussi idiote qu'elle puisse se montrer, et même si Regina ne l'avouerait jamais, Emma n'avait jamais tort. Les mains tremblantes, elle attrapa l'enveloppe et déchira attentivement le papier cartonné.

 _« Regina chérie,_

 _C'est étrange cette situation, ce sentiment. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi loin de toi, mais en même temps jamais aussi proche. Je sais que cette épreuve nous rend plus forts, par le manque, par la solitude. Je n'aurai jamais souhaité cela pour nous, mais je sais que nous nous en sortirons plus forts que jamais. Je supporte ma condition d'une seule et unique manière, je ferme les yeux un instant et je vois ton visage. Quelle chance j'ai eu de rencontrer un ange ! Tu es tout ce que j'ai jamais espéré et c'est grâce à toi que e continue à être heureux malgré l'horreur. Surtout n'oublie jamais cela : je t'aime comme je t'ai aimé u premier instant et comme je t'aimerai à mon dernier... tu me dirais sûrement que je suis aussi niais que la mère d'Emma, ce qui est fort probable, mais ce que j'essaye de te faire comprendre c'est que j'ai foi en nous ! Je te connais, je sais que tu es forte, courageuse et formidable dans tout ce que tu es, mais je sais aussi que tu as besoin qu'on te le rappelle, parce que la solitude te fait oublier à quel point tu es merveilleuse ! Je ne veux plus que tu te sentes seule, plus jamais, alors je t'en prie sweat-heart, à chaque fois que tu ne sauras plus où tu en es, ferme les yeux et imagine moi te serrant dans les bras, de l'amour brillant dans les yeux et te disant que tout va bien se passer !_

 _Je n'ai pas envie de décrire ce qu'il se passe ici... je veux qu'au moins le temps d'une lettre je sois à la maison avec toi et les enfants. Tout ce que tu dois savoir est que je vais aussi bien que je puisse l'être sans toi à mes côtés._

 _C'est bientôt l'hiver, j'imagine que vous devez déjà allumer le feu dans la cheminé et que les joues des enfants sont rougies quand ils rentrent du jardin alors que tu leur avait dit de ne pas sortir dans ce froid glacial ! Le soir, comme tous les soirs d'hiver, Emma et toi discutez certainement autour d'un bon chocolat chaud et d'un verre de cidre, et la nuit tu dois te réveiller pour vérifier que Roland n'a pas encore fait tomber sa couverture..._

 _Je nous vois très bien l'année dernière à préparer les cadeaux de Noël en pleine nuit pour que les enfants ne se doutent de rien... Dieu, que cela me manques !_

 _Honey, je rêve de partager à nouveau tous ces instants, qui nous paraissaient alors insignifiants, mais que je chéris maintenant comme des milliers de petits diamants. Je t'en fais le serment, je serais bientôt de retour..._

 _Ton Robin »_

Les yeux brillants de larmes, Regina termina sa lecture en retenant son souffle. Il allait bien, c'était l'essentiel. Recevoir cette lettre avait calmé son cœur tourmenté, et l'espace d'une seconde elle replongea elle aussi dans ces beaux souvenirs partagés. Emma sans un mot, attendait patiemment qu'elle eut repris ses esprits.

-Il... il va bien... je...nous lui manquons...je dois lui répondre !

Emma souriant maintenant à pleines dents, se leva du canapé et avec un dernier regard heureux quitta la pièce pour laisser la jeune femme savourer encore et encore les tendres mots de son époux.

Comme à son habitude, Regina alla dans son bureau et s'assit face au calepin... qu'allait-elle pouvoir lui dire ? Serait-ce le moment de lui parler du bébé ?

Elle regarda la pile de lettres non envoyées et soupira, non, elle ne pouvait pas. Lui cacher la vérité la tuait, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à briser la promesse qu'elle s'était faite deux mois plus tôt. Elle prit donc sa plume et commença une nouvelle lettre. Mais au bout de dix secondes elle s'arrêta, fit une boule avec la feuille et tenta de recommencer une nouvelle fois... pas plus de deux minutes après, une autres boulette de papier se retrouvait lancée à terre. Elle grogna de frustration : elle n'y arrivait pas ! Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment se venter d'avoir toujours été une bonne personne, loin de là, et le mensonge ne l'effrayait pas, mais pas avec Robin... elle était incapable de lui mentir, de lui faire du mal de n'importe quelle façon. Elle se rappela de sa mère qui lui aurait sûrement dit : _« L'amour est une faiblesse, regarde un peu où tu en ais ma fille ! »_

Cora n'avait jamais accepté le mariage de Regina, elle l'avait depuis totalement effacée de la famille et ferait certainement semblant de ne pas la connaître, voir même de la dénigrer si jamais elle la croiserait à nouveau dans la rue. Mais voilà, Regina était fière de s'être opposée à elle, car elle n'avait pas vraiment perdu une famille, mais en avait trouvé une autre bien mieux et plus sincère.

Qu'allait-elle donc faire ? Elle ne pourrait pas ne pas répondre à Robin, il serait fou d'inquiétude et serait capable de déserter pour s'assurer que rien ne lui était arrivé de mal. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus ne parler que de banalités, il saurait de toute manière qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose... elle s'était mise dans de beaux draps ! Demander l'avis de Belle, ou d'Emma ne servirait à rien, toutes deux lui répétaient sans cesse qu'elle devrait tout lui dire, mais ça ce n'était pas une option !

Elle prit une grande inspiration et reprit la plume en main... elle allait parler de ses sentiments, c'était ce qui serait le plus adapté...

 _« Mon amour,_

 _Tu es vivant et crois moi ça signifie tout un monde pour moi ! J'étais folle d'inquiétude, pendant tout ce temps je vivotais en espérant... tes mots m'ont redonné vie, je respire enfin après trois mois ! Tu as raison, comme toujours tu sais comment me rassurer et mes faire garder espoir, nous nous en sortirons plus forts que jamais..._

 _Les enfants grandissent à une vitesse inimaginable... je nous vois encore essayer de mettre sa couche à Henry sans succès le premier jour après que nous soyons rentrés de l'hôpital et que nous n'avions plus les infirmières pour nous aider. Ou encore toutes ces nuits ou nous avons épuisé notre répertoire en berceuses pour endormir Roland... »_

Regina s'arrêta un instant, elle rêvait d'ajouter : _« Bientôt nous pourrons à nouveau chanter des nuits entières, préparer des biberons et faire des papouilles, parce que je suis enceinte... Bientôt tu seras papa et qui sait nous aurons peut être la petite princesse que tu as toujours voulu avoir... »_

Mais elle continua sans rien ajouter :

 _« Ils grandissent et te ressemblent de plus en plus ! Ils sont courageux, attentifs et très généreux ! Ils font toujours tourner Belle en bourrique, mais franchement ça m'amuse beaucoup... »_

Elle s'arrêta encore, voulant lui dire, lui dire maintenant tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur : _« Robin, mon amour, tu sais que dans à peine six mois ils seront trois ? Trois merveilles absolues, trois enfants chéris, nos trois raisons de vivre ! Robin, mon amour, tu vas être papa ! »_

Mais encore une fois elle ignora ce que son cœur lui criait de dire, même si la blessure devenait ardente. Elle devait faire preuve de courage, ne pas se laisser berner par ses sentiments et tout irait bien, comme elle l'avait prévu depuis le début !

Elle réussit à composer encore quelques longues phrases, puis elle plia la lettre et la mit directement dans une enveloppe, enlevant ainsi toute possibilité de repenti puisqu'elle allait de ce pas la poster et ne pourrait plus en changer le contenu. Une main sur son ventre, elle se rendit dans la cuisine ou les enfants buvaient un chocolat chaud après être sortis une énième fois sans se couvrir et à l'insu de Belle.

-Maman ! Roland, se leva de table, bientôt suivi de son grand frère et les deux sautèrent presque dans ses bras.

-Doucement mes chéris, il faut faire attention au bébé vous savez !

-Maman, maman, est-ce que c'est vrai que Emma nous emmène faire un tour en forêt ?! Demanda Henry toujours blotti dans ses bras.

-Si elle n'a pas changé d'avis et que vous me promettez d'être sages, nous partirons après le repas...

-Super chouette ! s'exclamèrent les deux terreurs avant de retourner finir leur boisson chaude.

Emma fit son apparition quelques secondes après, des gros paniers à la main :

-Voilà pour les châtaignes et les champignons ! Regina, rassures moi sur un point tu ne compte pas y aller avec ces chaussures ? Demanda-t-elle en se moquant des chaussures à hauts talons de son amie. Cette dernière lui lança un regard noir et essayant de changer de sujet lui dit :

-Veux-tu aller chercher le livres d'herboristerie dans mon bureau pour être certains de ne pas cueillir de mauvais champignons...

-Bien évidemment Votre Altesse ! Répondit Emma se prenant au jeu.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit des centaines de fois, pas de « Votre Altesse » avec moi Emma !

-Bien Votre Majesté...

Et elle disparut aussi vite que possible. En entrant dans le bureau elle sourit. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'était pas rentrée ici, à l'époque ce bureau était celui de Feu Henry Mills, le père de Regina. Les deux petites filles venaient toujours ici pour jouer, car au moins elles étaient sûres de ne jamais trouver Cora dans cette pièce. De la paume de la main, elle caressa la grande armoire qui n'avait jamais bougé de là et embrassa du regard chaque détail qui ressurgissait du passé. Ce lieu avait toujours été un refuge pour Regina, et encore maintenant elle venait y consoler ses peines, calmer ses craintes et apaiser ses colères. Où avait elle rangé le petit livre vert ? Elle fit le tour des étagères mais rien, puis elle se mit à ouvrir les tiroirs sans vraiment s'attarder sur leur contenu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une liasse de lettres adressées à Robin, et visiblement datées de ces trois derniers mois... pourquoi Regina ne les avait-elles pas envoyées ? Elle en prit une au hasard et la parcourut rapidement... _« Je ne sais pas comment je vais réussir à te cacher cela, alors que j'aurais tellement besoin de toi à mes côtés », « j'ai peur de ce que cette grossesse va faire de moi », « cela serait tellement plus simple si tu n'étais pas parti... », « Je t'aime plus que tout »..._

Voilà pourquoi elle n'avait rien envoyé ! Emma se dépêcha de tout remettre en place en entendant des pas se rapprocher.

-Emma ne cherche plus, j'avais oublié que le livre était dans ma chambre ! J'espère que tu n'as pas trop cherché pour rien...

-Non, non, je... _j'ai appris beaucoup de choses_... je... ne t'inquiètes pas...

-Tu es sûre que ça va, si tu ne te sens pas bien, pas la peine de sortir dans le froid...

-N'essaye même pas de me dissuader de te voir avec des bottes en caoutchouc ! Nous y allons et comment !

Les deux amies sortirent de la pièce bras dessus bras dessous pour aller préparer le dîner. Après cela ils passèrent tous à table, plus que pressés de sortir prendre l'air. Une fois les enfants emmitouflés dans des manteaux chauds, Emma dans sa veste en cuir rouge et Regina dans son trench coat noir, ils prirent enfin la direction du petit bois qui bordait la ville. Les enfants couraient devant, tout heureux de pouvoir enfin se dégourdir les jambes alors que les deux amies marchaient tranquillement un peu en retrait.

-Regina... tu ne penses pas que ce serait plus facile de tout dire à Robin ? Tu sais...

-Emma, nous en avons déjà discuté... je ne peux pas ! La coupa brusquement la jolie brune.

-Tu en as déjà discuté ! A chaque fois que j'essaye d'aborder le sujet tu te refermes comme une huître et tu ne me laisses même pas te dire pourquoi je pense que tu devrais lui dire ! S'exclama Emma un peu plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle reprit plus doucement pour ne pas trop brusquer son amie qui risquait tout justement de se renfermer : Écoute... j'ai fait l'erreur une fois de ne pas dire la vérité à quelqu'un que j'aimais...

-Killian ? Demanda Regina, acceptant de cette manière la conversation, elle en avait besoin après tout.

-Oui, je ne t'en ai jamais parlé, parce que ça me fait vraiment du mal d'y penser... parce que je sais que c'est moi qui ai tout fait voler en miettes... je n'ai pas été capable de lui dire que je l'aimais et surtout je n'ai pas été capable de lui dire pour ma fausse couche...

-Emma je ne savais pas, je...

-Non, laisse moi terminer... c'était mon fiancé, j'aurai dû lui faire confiance, mais j'ai eu tellement peur de le décevoir, de le perdre, que j'ai oublié le plus important... il m'avait choisie, il m'aimait pour tout ce que j'étais et ensemble nous aurions pu tout traverser, mais j'ai joué solo. Je me donnais de bonnes excuses : ne pas le faire souffrir, « demain » tout ira mieux. Mais je me suis perdue, je nous ai perdus, je l'ai perdu... Je sais que tu le fais par amour, mais quelque part tu te mens à toi même, tu as besoin de lui et bien sûr ce sera dur pour lui d'être si loin de toi, mais au moins il pourra être là pour toi en t'écrivant des centaines de lettres, et tout simplement en étant ton mari. Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi, ne le repousses pas loin de toi, parce qu'à la fin de ce chemin là il n'y a que la solitude. Crois-moi je sais de quoi je parle...

-Emma, ce n'est pas pareil...

-Si c'est pareil ! Et j'espère sincèrement que tu le comprendra avant qu'il ne soit trop tard... maintenant je ne t'embêterai plus avec ça, mais je devais te le dire, parce que tu es ma meilleure amie, et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive ce qu'il m'est arrivé avec Killian.

-Il n'est peut être pas trop tard pour vous. Vu comment il te regardait, je suis certaine qu'il t'aime encore. Vous étiez faits l'un pour l'autre.

-J'ai tout foutu en l'air...

-Langage Swan ! S'exclama Regina avec un sourire malgré tout.

-Maannnn ! cria Roland en courant vers elles tout apeuré.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon chéri, un singe volant ? Demanda Regina en se baissant au niveau du petit garçon.

-Non, il y a une drôle de bête !

Henry beaucoup plus aventureux que son petit frère s'approchait déjà de l'animal en question. Quelques instants plus tard il se retourna vers le reste du groupe tout excité :

-C'est une biche et son petit ! Il est coincé dans un grillage, il faut le libérer !

Emma et Regina s'approchèrent et s'aidant l'une l'autre, elles finirent par réussir à libérer le petit animal qui s'en alla tout content avec sa mère.

-Tu vois Roland les animaux sont très contents quand ils sont libres ! Expliqua Henry à son petit frère, prenant très au sérieux les derniers mots de son père avant qu'il ne parte : _« Il faudra bien t'occuper de ta maman, et surtout de ton petit frè dois lui apprendre tout ce que tu sais et être toujours là pour le protéger ! Je t'aime Henry, tu es ma fierté ! »_ Et Henry lui avait juré qu'il ne le décevrait pas.

Regina et Emma souriaient en assistant à la scène. Emma se tourna vers son amie :

-Tu verras, ce sera comme se libérer de ce grillage quand tu lui auras dit...

-Je... je ne sais pas Emma, j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir... mais... Merci.

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule, et en suivant les enfants elles continuèrent leur promenade Regina encore plus confuse qu'au départ, mais au moins elle se sentait moins seule.

OQ

 _« Robin, ma vie,_

 _Je ne sais plus... j'étais pourtant sûre de ma décision, mais peut être qu'Emma a raison après tout. Je suis perdue et le plus ironique c'est que d'habitude c'est à toi que je demanderais de m'aider, mais voilà..._

 _Je n'arrêtes pas d'y penser, j'ai pesé le pour et le contre au moins toutes les nuits depuis que tu es partis, et je pensais avoir pris la seule bonne solution, mais maintenant je ne suis plus tout à fait certaine de cela et je recommence de nouveau à avoir des insomnies ! Si seulement tu pouvais être là, je serai enfin libérée de ce poids terrible !_

 _Je devrais peut être ne plus y penser pendant quelques temps et voir si les choses ne sont pas plus claires pour moi... disons que j'attendrai une quinzaine de jours et je prendrais une décision et qui cette fois sera décisive...enfin e l'espère ! Mais où est donc finie la Regina qui était toujours sûre de tout ! Je ne me reconnais plus, c'est sûrement les hormones !_

 _J'ai encore pris du poids, bientôt tout le monde sera au courant en ville et ça me rend folle, parce que toi tu ne l'es pas et c'est de ma faute ! Mon ventre se fait tous les jours un peu plus rond et je ne rentre déjà plus dans mon tailleur bleu océan. Belle est allée hier dans le grenier pour chercher mes vêtements de grossesse, mais tout est totalement démodé, je vais devoir me faire une nouvelle garde-robe ou alors je ne sortirai pas pour les six prochains mois... ce qui me paraît à la fois énorme et à la fois si peu ! Six mois, plus que six mois à attendre et nous pourrons tenir notre enfant dans nos bras, le bercer, lui chanter des chansons, et le couvrir de baisers ! J'ai tellement hâte et tu sais aussi bien que moi à quel point je déteste attendre !_

 _Je t'aime de toute mon âme,_

 _Ta Regina »_

* * *

 **Fin de chapitre, je voulais remercier tout particulier** **Buntinx Jennife** **r** **qui m'a donné une idée pour la suite, même si je l'ai un peu arrangé à ma sauce !;-) (Affaire à suivre...) Vous voyez, je suis totu à fait ouverte aux propositions et j'adore vraiment vous faire plaisir, donc n'hésitez jamais à m'exposer vos envies et même à m'envoyer des ''commandes" d'OS... si vous voulez me contacter facilement je vous rappelle que j'ai un compte twitter, même si je ne suis pas toujours active je regarde tous les jours mes notifications et vous répondrai rapidement: Vivichan10_OQ**

 **Voilà je vous remercie, et si jamais je n'écrivais pas le nouveau chapitre d'ici 2017, je voudrais vous dire merci, à vous les reviewers, abonnés, guest et lecteurs fantômes pour vos encouragements, votre soutient et votre lecture tout au long de cette année 2016 ! Merci !**

 **Je vous fais de gros bisous ! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello ! BONNE ANNEE 2017 !**

 **Pour bien commencer cette année, je vous propose ce quatrième chapitre ! Il faut croire que l'inspiration s'est réveillée avec la nouvelle année ou peut être avec le temps qui se fait long avant le début de l'autre moitié de la saison 6! Je n'en peux plus d'atttendre!**

 **Je vous rappelle que j'ai un compte Twitter, mon pseudo: Vivichan10_OQ**

 **Si voulez me contacter c'est le meilleur moyen!**

 **Je vais vous laisser à votre lecture ! Surtout n'oubliez pas de laisser une trace de votre passage, que ce soit une remarque positive, un conseil, même une critique ou juste un bonjour ! J'aime vraiment avoir vos avis sur ce que j'écris et si c'est construtif, bah je suis vraiment preneuse car je cherche toujours à m'améliorer! Enjoy ! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Month 4**

* * *

Début Flash Back

 _-Regina on va être en retard pour le dîner !_

 _Regina était assise sur le grand lit de leur chambre, les joues couvertes de larmes, trois robes mises en boule près d'elle. La porte s'ouvrit en grand et Robin apparût sur le pallier déjà prêt à partir pour rejoindre la famille d'Emma pour le repas de Thanksgiving. En voyant Regina dans ce piteux état il lâcha sa veste au sol et vint la prendre dans ses bras, plus qu'habitué désormais aux mauvais coups bas des hormones de la petite brune :_

 _-Ne pleure pas chérie, ne pleure plus je suis là... dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?_

 _-Ce qui ne va pas c'est que je n'ai rien à me mettre, regarde comme je suis grosse ! Mon ventre de baleine ne me permet même plus de rentrer dans mes robes de soirée !_

 _-Regina, je suis certain que Mary-Margaret ne se formalisera pas pour ta tenue... depuis le temps qu'on connais Emma et sa famille..._

 _-Je me sens horrible, comment fais-tu pour encore me regarder alors que je suis si grosse !_

 _-Chérie, tu n'es pas grosse, tu est magnifique et même si tu ne rentres dans aucun de tes vêtements je te trouve chaque jour un peu plus belle parce que tu porte mon bébé ! Et puis regarde toi un peu dans une glace, je devrai vraiment être fou pour ne pas en pincer pour une aussi belle femme !_

 _Pour la convaincre, il lui prit la main et la força à marcher jusqu'au grand miroir mural. Il se plaça juste derrière elle :_

 _-Tu vois... quand je te regardes je tombe un peu plus amoureux de toi à chaque fois. Tes cheveux ébène si disciplinés, tes mains fines et douces, tes longues jambes si sexy, tes joues qui rougissent quand on te complimente, tes lèvres rouges et parfaites, ta petite cicatrice qui te rend encore plus belle, tes yeux chocolat dans lesquels je pourrais me perdre pour des heures entières, et puis..._

 _Il plaça ses bras autour de sa taille et posa avec douceur ses mains sur le ventre rond de Regina._

 _-...et puis ton ventre qui me rappelle que tu es la femme de ma vie, celle qui me donne tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé et encore plus... Alors ne me dis plus que tu es horrible..._

 _-Oh Robin, je... merci ! Dire que j'en suis seulement au quatrième mois et que je suis déjà insupportable !_

 _-Qu'est ce que tu racontes, je t'aime tu sais ?_

 _-Je t'aime aussi... nous ferions mieux d'y aller..._

 _Il captura ses lèvres dans un baiser des plus tendres et l'aida à passer un pull en cachemire blanc faute de rentrer dans ses robes, en se promettant de l'emmener dans une boutique de luxe pour femmes enceinte au plus vite._

Fin Flash Back

-Regina on va être en retard pour le dîner, les enfants sont déjà prêts dans la voiture avec Belle...

Emma, habituée à la maison entra dans la chambre de Regina et la trouva assise sur le lit le regard dans le vague, encore vêtue de sa robe de chambre et tenant dans ses mains plusieurs robes de soirée.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Demanda Emma en ne voyant pas de réaction de la part de son amie, toujours perdue dans ses pensées.

-Oui, je... juste une impression de déjà vu. Je ne rentre plus dans mes robes de soirée, je vais devoir aller chercher mes vêtements de grossesse au grenier... ça ne te déranges pas d'attendre quelques minutes...

-Non, non, tu es sûre que ça va ?

Regina toucha son ventre rond et sourit à Emma, elle était loin de sa première grossesse et ses complexes de femme enceinte, la seule chose qu'elle avait conservé était son humeur qui jouait aux montagnes russes. Elle monta rapidement les escaliers menant au grenier et s'empara du carton que Robin avait soigneusement rangé après la naissance de Roland. Le posant sur le lit, elle sourit en sortant le pull en cachemire qu'elle avait porté il y a six ans précisément pour le repas de Thanksgiving, mais son choix fut porté sur une robe mi-longue rouge et noire parfaitement coupée. Elle s'empressa de la mettre et sans plus perdre de temps elle rejoignit Emma, Belle et les enfants dans la Coccinelle jaune de son amie en prenant Roland sur ses genoux pour le petit trajet jusqu'à la maison des parents d'Emma.

Après tous ces années c'était devenu une tradition, Thanksgiving chez Emma, Noël chez Regina et Nouvel-An chez Belle. Ils étaient un peu comme une grande famille, chacun donnant du sien pour que les fêtes soient magiques. Regina mettait du côté son aversion pour Mary-Margaret, Emma faisait son possible pour ne pas étrangler Cora le jour de Noël et tout le monde aidait au mieux pour que ce ne soit un poids pour personne.

-Je te le dis avant qu'on arrive, Maman va harceler de questions sur le bébé... essaye de ne pas me rendre orpheline le jour de Thanksgiving s'il te plaît !

-Emma si j'avais voulu la tuer je l'aurais fait quand elle a vendu la mèche pour moi et Daniel en sixième et que ma mère a réussi à le faire déménager à l'autre bout du pays !

-Tu sais bien qu'elle ne pensait pas faire du mal...

-Je sais, je vais juste...

-La bouder pour encore quelques années juste pour la forme ? Demanda Belle en riant.

-Je ne...

-Boude pas... dirent les enfants et les deux amies à l'unisson.

Regina finit par sourire et la fin du trajet se termina dans la bonne humeur. A leur arrivé, une petite brune s'avança vers eux, c' était la mère d'Emma bientôt suivie de Neal le petit frère de cette dernière et enfin par David, son père :

-Bon Thanksgiving ! S'exclama Mary-Margaret en prenant tout le monde dans ses bras. Oh, Regina tu es magnifique ! La grossesse te vas très bien !

-Enfin, si on oublie les cernes dues au stress, mon ventre rond et mes chevilles enflées... murmura dans ses dents la jeune femme en se tendant dans sous l'étreinte bien trop forte à son goût de la mère d'Emma.

-Entrez donc, ne prenez pas froid !

Tout le monde finit de se saluer, et alors que Neal entraînait les deux petits garçons pour jouer à la console dans le salon, les adultes, eux, préférant commencer l'apéritif.

-Alors de nouvelles de Robin ? Demanda David tout en servant un verre de jus de pomme maison à Regina.

-Nous nous écrivons presque tous les jours, il semble aller bien, même si c'est très difficile...

-Il doit être tellement heureux de te savoir enceinte ! S'exclama niaisement Mary-Margaret en lui prenant la main comme si elle attendait ses confidences.

-A vrai dire... il n'est pas au courant.

La mère d'Emma sembla s'arrêter sur image, ne comprenant pas vraiment la situation. Emma voyant que son amie allait bientôt se retrouver dans l'embarras, leva son verre et s'exclama avec passion :

-Et si on portait un toast ! Disons à l'amitié et aussi au repas délicieux que nous allons manger aujourd'hui, parce que vu la bonne odeur de dinde qui me rend folle depuis que je suis entrée, on va manger comme des rois !

-Emma, tu ne peux donc jamais t'empêcher de parler de manger ! Lança Neal depuis le salon.

-C'est pas de a faute si j'ai grandi dans une maison qui usait souvent du chantage alimentaire pour me soutirer des informations... j'ai appris à apprécier la nourriture à sa juste valeur !

-Emma nous ne t'avons jamais privée de nourriture ! S'indigna sa mère.

-Non, mais quand tu voulais connaître le nom d'un de mes petits amis, tu ne te gênais pas pour nous faire de la soupe chaque jour de la semaine jusqu'à ce que je crache la vérité !

-Les légumes sont bons pour la santé ! Se justifia-t-elle.

Regina remercia Emma du regard pour l'avoir sortie de l'embarras, mais c'était sans compter sur la ténacité de l'autre brune :

-Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé avec Robin ? Demanda-elle en retournant vers la pauvre Regina qui tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas exploser en larmes. Foutues hormones ! Elle affichait pourtant un visage impassible. D'un ton froid et détaché, elle répondit :

-Je ne me suis jamais occupée de vos affaires, mais vous vous obstinez visiblement à ne pas en faire de même. J'ai de bonnes raisons de la faire, et même si elles ne l'étaient pas, je ne vois pas du tout en quoi cela vous regarderait !

Elle se leva, droite comme toujours et en gardant la tête haute elle sortit de la maison pour prendre un peu l'air. Neal se leva du canapé, passant sa manette à Emma et sortit aussi de la maison. Il avait toujours apprécié Regina, et à une certaine époque il était même amoureux d'elle. Il la considérait maintenant plutôt comme une autre sœur. Il savait très bien que sa mère pouvait être très maladroite avec les gens et il s'inquiétait pour Regina :

-Hey ! Dit il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

-Je n'ai jamais compris comment toi et Emma pouviez être si... sympas et vos parents si...

-Chiants ? Oui,je sais... la réalité c'est que c'est un peu le rôle des parents, tu verras quand tes enfants seront grands ! Sourit-il, et il continua, et puis, s'ils sont comme ça c'est surtout parce que tu es un peu comme une fille pour eux. Tu as, d'aussi longtemps que je puisse m'en souvenir, toujours été là avec nous. Tu venais dormir à la maison, faire tes devoirs avec Emma, jouer aux poupées, prendre le goûter... enfin bref ! Je sais que maman est collante, mais c'est juste parce qu'elle t'aime et qu'elle a du souci avec toi...

Regina sourit à Neal, il avait bien grandi, il avait maintenant vingt-cinq ans et pourtant elle se souvenait comme si c'était hier qu'elle et Emma le gardaient alors que David et Mary-Margaret sortaient au cinéma. C'était un homme maintenant, et il avait sûrement tout compris avant elle. Elle se sentait un peu bête maintenant. Quand il se retourna pour rentrer dans la maison, elle le suivit et elle alla directement vers Mary-Margaret. A la surprise générale, elle prit la petite brune dans ses bras et s'excusa pour toutes ces années où elle avait été imbuvable avec elle. La mère d'Emma sourit de toutes ses dents et s'excusa à son tour :

-Tu sais, tu n'avais pas totalement tort... je me mêle souvent de ce qui ne me regarde pas. Est-ce que je peux te poser juste une question ?

-Bien sûr, dit Regina tout en s'asseyant de nouveau à sa place et reprenant son verre de jus de pomme en main.

-Est-ce que tu es heureuse ainsi, heureuse de ton choix ?

-Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que je suis heureuse, je suis juste soulagée de ne pas le faire souffrir lui...

-Alors je ne t'embêterai plus avec ça...

-OQ-

Après le repas, tout le monde se dispersa un peu dans la grande maison de campagne. De toute façon ils y resteraient pour le week-end. Regina, s'assit face à la petite table qui faisait face à une grande fenêtre donnant sur la forêt et sortit de son sac à main son calepin et un stylo.

 _« Robin, mon amour,_

 _La question de Mary-Margaret m'a presque fendu le cœur : est-ce que je suis heureuse ? Je devrais l'être avec le bébé, les enfants et malgré tout, toi qui va bien... et pourtant j'ai l'impression de porter un poids énorme sur mes épaules. Si j'ai tant de mal à parler du fait que tu ne sais rien, est sûrement le fait que je me sens comme honteuse, comme si finalement je ne méritais plus aucun bonheur._

 _Aujourd'hui c'est Thanksgiving et je ne sais même pas pour quoi je devrais être reconnaissante... »_

-Je dirais que tu peux être reconnaissante pour avoir une amie aussi merveilleuse que moi ! Dit Emma juste derrière elle, ce qui la fit sursauter jusqu'au plafon.

-Emma ! Est-ce que tu es folle !? Et puis, qui t'a permis de lire ce que j'écris à mon mari ?

-Personne, si ce n'est le bon Dieu !

-Par pitié, tu jouais au pendu avec Neal au lieu de prier à l'église !

-Bon, disons que c'est pour ton bien... je sais que tu ne vas pas bien et ma mission sur Terre et de te surveiller toi et Robin afin que vous ne fassiez pas trop de conneries ! J'ai trouvé tes lettres l'autre jour...

-Comment ? Mais enfin tu peux me dire ce que tu fais de l'intimité !

-Ça tu peux le garder pour ceux qui te connaissent pas depuis plus de tente ans ! Regina, le fait que tu écrives toutes ces lettres prouve bien que tu n'es pas à l'aise avec le fait que Robin ne soit pas au courant... et plus tu attendras, plus tu te sentiras mal... je sais qu'on en a discuté plus de vingt mille fois, mais encore une fois je te le dis et te le répète : dis lui.

-Le problème, c'est que je ne sais même plus comment faire, je me suis enfermée dans des mensonges Emma... soupira Regina.

-Est-ce que tu serais capable de meurtre ?

-Emma qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?

-Disons que c'était une action pour le long terme, pour l'instant tu vas me détester, mais après...

-Emma ! Menaça Regina.

-Dis-moi d'abord si tu serais capable de me tuer... je tiens encore à ma vie !

-Je n'ai pas envie de tuer... soupira la jeune femme en soupirant.

-Tu vois c'est un début !

-Mais je vais peut être le faire si tu ne me dis pas ce que tu as pu faire de si terrible !

Emma se frottait les mains nerveusement et finit par dire tellement doucement que son amie dut tendre l'oreille, littéralement, pour pouvoir l'entendre :

-J'ai envoyé toutes tes lettres ce matin...

-Tu as quoi ?! Emma est-ce que tu serais pas devenue folle ! s'exclama Regina en se levant précipitamment de sa chaise, enfin... aussi rapidement que son ventre grandissant le lui permettait.

-Rappelle-toi que tu ne veux pas me tuer ! dis Emma en reculant.

La colère de Regina se calma brutalement, vite remplacée par des larmes. Secouée par des sanglots, elle s'avança vers Emma et s'écroula presque dans ses bras déjà ouverts.

-Il... il va me détester...

-Je lui ai aussi envoyé une lettre qui lui expliquait pourquoi tu ne l'avais pas fait avant et je suis certaine qu'il comprendra. Il a toujours su te comprendre, quand personne ne le pouvait. Il t'aime vraiment tu sais...

-Emma, je suis affreuse...

-Mais non, tu es très belle malgré tes quelques kilos en trop, mais je suis certaine que Robin s'en ficherait... rit Emma pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais Regina était bien trop émotive pour comprendre la plaisanterie.

-Pas physiquement Emma, je suis une personne affreuse ! Il va encore souffrir à cause de moi !

-Je t'assure que non, allez, Maman va nous faire du chocolat chaud et on va parler un peu de prénoms pour une petite fille vu que c'est la page blanche de ce côté là...

-Il n'y aurait pas du café ?

-Nan, tu sais ce qu'à dit le docteur... pas de café ! Dit Belle en entrant dans la pièce et entourant elle aussi la brune de son embrassade.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de tomber enceinte ! Finit par aussi rire Regina.

-Ça t'y pensera la prochaine fois que toi et Robin...

-Emma ! j'ai peut être juré de ne pas te tuer, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne peux pas te torturer !

-Qu'est ce que vous pensez de Alice pour une fille ? Demanda Belle pour changer de sujet.

Début Flash Back :

 _-Robin qu'est ce que tu penses d'Elizabeth pour une fille ? Demanda Regina en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez alors qu'elle était plongé dans un livre de prénoms depuis au moins trois heures._

 _Robin allongé près d'elle dans le lit lisait tranquillement la page sport. Il la délaissa au profit de sa femme._

 _-Un peu vieux jeu mais j'aime bien... et pourquoi pas Sarah ?_

 _-Ma cousine s'appelle Sarah, et on a jamais pu s'entendre..._

 _-Je pense que tu as besoin d'une pause ! Tu as l'air épuisée, et puis demain nous devons annoncer la nouvelle à tes parents, nous aurons bien le temps de trouver un prénom... allez viens là._

 _Elle posa le livre sur la table de chevet et vint se blottir dans les bras de son mari. Ses doigts dessinant des cercles sur son torse, elle lui sourit, quand soudain elle sursauta._

 _-Regina ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?_

 _-Le bébé, le bébé vient de bouger ! s'exclama-t-elle les larmes aux yeux._

 _Robin tout aussi ému, posa sa main sur son ventre et sentit lui aussi un léger mouvement. Il la serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras et lui jura qu'il était l'homme le plus heureux au monde._

Fin Flash Back

Il était tard dans la nuit, Regina lisait tranquillement un roman policier, quand soudain elle sursauta. Le bébé venait de bouger. Son premier fut de se retourner vers l'autre côté du lit, mais elle se rappela bien vite que Robin n'était pas là. Elle plaça sa main sur son ventre et renifla pour retenir ses larmes, avant de se lever et d'aller écrire une lettre qu'elle enverrait cette fois.

 _« Mon amour,_

 _Le bébé vient tout juste de bouger pour la première fois ! Tes enfants me prennent toujours de surprise la nuit... »_

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Il vous a plu ? Ahaha, maintenant que les lettres sont envoyées, qui sait ce qui va arriver ! Robin va-t-il être en colère contre Regina?**

 **Maintenant que je vous ai fait rager pour savoir la suite, je vous fais de gros bisous et vous dit à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! Je ne sais pas pour quand, j'ai compris que je ne dois plus rien promettre car il y a toujours quelque chose qui m'empêche de publier en temps et en heure! mais sâchez que je vais faire au plus vite!**

 **Bisous ! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Alors, comment vous portez-vous aujourd'hui ?**

 **Disons que vous avez vraiment de la chance parce que n'ayant plus internet dans l'après-midi, bah j'ai trouvé du temps pour écrire et voilà le résultat. C'est un chapitre peut être un peu court, mais il est assez essentiel pour le déroulement, surtout pour Regina, puisqu'on a enfin la réaction de Robin ! Oh et puis, vous savez j'ai longtemps hésité à placer cette fic pendant la guerre de 39-45, mais là un élément va résoudre le problème : les échographies n'existaient pas à l'époque... donc voilà !**

 **Je voudrais, avant de vous laisser lire la suite, vous remercier, et surtout les guest à qui je ne peux pas répondre ! Merci de vos gentilles reviews ! Vous voyez il ne faut pas être timide avec moi, et puis ça me fait tellement plasir d'avoir votre avis ! N'ayez jamais peur de me dire ce que vous pensez de ce que j'écris !:-)**

 **Bon allez, bonne lecture ! Enjoy ! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Month 5**

* * *

-Hey, est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ?! Demanda Henry en entrant dans la maison alors qu'il rentrait à peine de l'école, ayant été raccompagné par Mary-Margaret qui était son professeur.

Tout semblait calme, pas un seul bruit, personne ne parlait. Certes, la maison était grande, mais d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne elle n'avait jamais été aussi calme. Un peu apeuré il monta les marches du grand escalier en marbre et passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre de sa mère. Soulagé, il la vit allongée dans son lit, puis soudainement il s'inquiéta pour elle :

-Maman ?

Regina à la voix de son fils ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit. Le petit garçon se lança vers elle et vint la serrer dans ses petits bras :

-J'ai eu tellement peur !

-Je vais bien mon chéri, j'essayais de dormir un peu... ton petit frère ou ta petite sœur s'est amusée toute la nuit dans mon ventre...

-Pourquoi le bébé à le droit de jouer la nuit et pas nous ? Demanda-t-il innocemment, ce à quoi Regina répondit en riant et le serrant un peu plus contre elle.

-Quand tu étais dans mon ventre figure toi que tu avais le même privilège, et que tu bougeais encore plus ! Tu veux sentir ?

-Oh oui !

Henry posa tout doucement sa main sur le ventre de Regina et sursauta de surprise quand il sentit une légère pression sur sa paume. Tout fier de devenir à nouveau grand frère, il avait les yeux brillants d'émotion d'avoir pu dire bonjour à son futur frère ou future sœur.

-Dis Maman, est-ce que je pourrais l'amener avec moi à l'école ?

-Non Henry, mais quand tu rentreras de l'école tu pourras le porter dans tes bras, lui apprendre tout ce que tu sais et lui lire les histoires de ton livre...

Henry n'en pouvait plus d'attendre maintenant que sa mère lui avait dit cela, il donna un petit baiser au ventre de cette dernière puis, comme à son habitude, il s'exclama :

-J'ai faim ! Est-ce que je peux avoir un goûter ?

-Oui, Belle et Roland sont partis en ville pour faire des courses, et si nous préparions un bon gâteau pour leur retour ? En attendant tu pourras manger une pomme et boire un chocolat chaud !

-D'accord !

OQ

Quand Belle rentra dans la maison une douce odeur de chocolat flottait partout. Roland, aussi gourmand que son frère courût dans la cuisine et découvrit avec plaisir le gâteau qui refroidissait sur le plan de travail. Belle sourit, Regina avait retrouvé le moral maintenant que Robin savait tout. Elle regarda les deux enveloppes dans sa mains et sut que cette soirée serait forte en émotions.

Entrant elle aussi dans la cuisine, elle salua Regina rapidement et se dépêcha de poser le lourd sac de courses au sol.

-Je suis passée à la poste au retour, nous avons toutes deux reçu une lettre de l'armée...

Regina se figea, le couteau levé pour couper le gâteau. Le moment était venu de découvrir la réaction de Robin, et la peur la prit soudainement. Et s'il ne lui pardonnait pas son secret ? Elle reprit vite contenance pour ne pas alerter les enfants et leur servit leur part de gâteau avant de faire signe à Belle de la suivre dans le salon.

-L'autre lettre vient-elle de Rumple ? Demanda Regina voulant retarder le moment de vérité.

-Je pense que oui, son procès avait lieu il y a une semaine... je vais enfin savoir si je le reverrais dans quelques jours à la maison ou dans une prison militaire...

-Je suis tellement désolée Belle... commence par ouvrir la tienne, c'est plus important.

-Merci.

Belle s'assit lentement dans le canapé et ouvrit la lettre tout aussi doucement. Ses yeux parcoururent la missive, son visage toujours tendu et enfin un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres :

-Il... il n'est pas inculpé ! Il rentrera dans une semaine, juste le temps de faire le voyage !

La jeune femme pleurait de joie et Regina ne put s'empêcher de l'envier un peu. Son mari serait bientôt de retour alors que Robin, lui, était encore en danger et certainement en colère contre elle. C'était à son tour de lire la lettre de son époux... en avait-elle la force ? Pas vraiment, mais il le fallait bien, de toute façon tout était de sa faute, elle devait maintenant y faire face. Elle regarda son alliance briller et inspira profondément avant de déchirer l'enveloppe brune...

OQ

 _Une semaine plus tôt :_

-Soldat Locksley, un colis est arrivé ce matin pour vous... vous pouvez disposer.

Robin ne se fit pas prier et courut presque vers la tente du courrier pour récupérer son colis et enfin avoir des nouvelles de Regina et des enfants. Quelle ne fût sa surprise en reconnaissant l'écriture d'Emma à la place de celle de sa femme. Curieux il rentra dans sa tente et ouvrir le petit carton. Il contenait une multitude de lettres, cette fois-ci écrites par Regina d'après l'écriture, mais aussi une d'Emma. Il prit cette dernière et l'ouvrit pour savoir de quoi il en retournait :

 _« Robin,_

 _Je suis certaine que tu demandes pourquoi je t'écris, non pas que je ne t'adore pas, mais tu t'attendais sûrement à une lettre de Regina. Voilà en vérité, ce carton en compte plus d'une trentaine... Regina les a écrites depuis le jour que tu es parti et n'a jamais osé te les envoyer... tu comprendras vite pourquoi, mais je veux expliquer pourquoi c'est moi qui l'ai fait à sa place..._

 _Regina se sentait terriblement mal, ces lettres l'aidaient à tenir le cap, mais en même temps, plus elle les écrivait plus elle se sentait coupable et ça devenait un cercle vicieux. Je suis persuadée, qu'au fond elle voulait les envoyer, mais pensait être allée trop loin pour faire machine arrière._

 _Tu me connais ! Je ne supporte pas de vous voir malheureux tous les deux ! Vous êtes mon couple à moi et je ne vous laisserai pas vous détruire à cause de vos sales caractères ! Donc voilà, j'ai pris la décision, plus que courageuse tu l'avoueras, de risquer de me faire tuer par Regina pour que vous continuiez à vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin de vos jours..._

 _Tu vas sûrement être trop impatient pour lire encore une seule ligne de moi, alors je vais m'arrêter là ! Cherche à ne pas te blesser, parce que dès que tu seras rentré je compte bien prendre ma revanche au base-ball !_

 _Emma »_

Robin rit sincèrement aux derniers mots de son amie. Il était maintenant temps qu'il découvre ce que contenaient toutes ces lettres. Il s'empara de la plus ancienne d'après la date et se mit à la lire les sourcils froncés et des larmes au coin des yeux.

 _« Mon amour,_

 _Te voilà parti loin de mon cœur, et pourtant je sais qu'une part de moi est avec toi et qu'une part de toi est avec moi. Je l'ai su dès que nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a bientôt dix ans. Je t'ai vu attablé à quelques mètres de moi, et j'ai su que nos destins ne cesseraient de s'entrecroiser, jusqu'à ce que nous ne formions plus qu'un. Tu as été mon pilier, mon ami, mon amant, mon mari, le père de mes enfants, mon rêve le plus fou et mon secret le plus beau. Et maintenant que tu es loin, mon cœur saigne, mon âme est vidée, mais je sais que tu penses à moi, et d'une certaine façon cela pense mes blessures._

 _Mon amour, j'ai été faible tout à l'heure en te voyant partir, moi qui donnerait ma vie plutôt que de paraître misérable, mais je n'arrivai pas à masquer ma douleur, et celle-ci m'a peut-être fait oublier ce que j'aurai du te dire. J'aurai tant voulu te crier que je t'aime, que chaque seconde passée près de toi a su me reconstruire et me rendre meilleure, que jamais je ne serai aussi heureuse que quand tu es près de moi, et surtout, Robin, j'aurai voulu te dire que oui, tu vas être papa... »_

Robin s'arrêta précipitamment dans sa lecture. Il allait être... il allait être papa ! Mais pourquoi Regina avait-elle gardé cela pour elle ? Ne voulait-elle pas de cet enfant ?

OQ

-Tu sais, plus on recule le moment de voir la vérité en face, plus on souffre,diit Belle,tu devrais l'ouvrir, et on verra après ce qu'il faudra faire ou ressentir... Pour l'instant tout est possible, le meilleur...

-Ou le pire...

-Ou le pire, mais au moins tu le sauras...

Regina pausa finalement ses yeux sur l'écriture de Robin et elle commença à lire chaque mot en redoutant le prochain :

 _« Regina, ma vie,_

 _Comment peux-tu encore douter de moi ? Je sais que tu redoutes en cet instant de me voir en colère, mais enfin, je te l'ai dit et redit je t'aime Regina et je suis tellement heureux de savoir que nous aurons bientôt un nouvel enfant ! Oh bien sûr j'aurai aimé être là à tes côtés, pouvoir te soutenir, faire ma part et même plus pour que tu te sentes mieux ! Mais il en est ainsi, alors je ne peux que espérer que tu ailles bien, et puis t'écrire encore plus pour que tu restes occupée et qu'il ne te vienne pas l'idée d'encore faire de l'équitation avec ton magnifique ventre rond ! Promets-moi de faire attention, mon amour !_

 _Le temps se fait long loin de toi et des enfants, mais j'ai entendu dire que la guerre est peut être bientôt finie, alors dis-toi que je serais très vite près de toi..._

 _Mon amour, ne me caches plus jamais, n'ai plus crainte de quoi que ce soit, car toi et moi on est encore plus que des âmes sœurs ! Tu m'entends ? Je suis là pour toi Regina !_

 _Je t'aime encore plus qu'il n'est possible de le dire avec de simples mots,_

 _Ton Robin_

 _PS : j'ai trouvé cette rose ce matin, ce rouge si intense ne pouvait que me rappeler le rouge de tes lèvres. Qu'est ce que je rêve de pouvoir les embrasser bientôt ! »_

Regina sortit de l'enveloppe la fleur séchée et la porta à son cœur. Elle s'était fait toute une histoire alors que depuis le début elle aurait pu tout lui raconter et elle se serait sentie bien moins seule et bien moins coupable. Elle ne méritait pas l'amour de Robin !

Belle attendait des détails, crispée sur le canapé près d'elle. Regina la rassura d'un sourire sincère, peut être le premier depuis cinq mois. La petite brune lui prit les mains dans les siennes, finalement tout était arrangé.

OQ

Regina se trouvait à la moitié des escaliers et déjà elle soufflait comme une asthmatique. Elle avait oublié à quel point cela était de monter des escaliers, ou encore de mettre des bas quand on est enceinte. Elle avait toujours eu des ventres énormes lors de ses grossesses et ça ne s'arrangeait pas avec celle-ci, bientôt elle devrait dormir dans le canapé en bas au lieu grimper ces marches comme si elle devait gravir une montagne immense. Riant toute seule et se tenant à la rambarde, elle arriva enfin tout en haut de l'escalier de marbre. En faisant le moins de bruit possible elle vérifia que les enfants dormaient bien, qu'ils n'étaient pas découverts. Demain c'était Noël, ils viendraient sûrement la réveiller aux premières lueurs du jour pour ouvrir leurs cadeaux, elle ferait mieux d'aller se coucher vite et essayer de dormir malgré l'agitation persistante du bébé.

Une fois couchée sur le dos, bien calée dans son oreiller moelleux, Regina soupira d'aise. Elle s'apprêtait enfin à fermer l'œil quand le bébé lui donna un énième coup de pied :

-Oh par pitié, laisse donc Maman dormir mon Ange ! Tu peux jouer autant que tu veux la journée, mais la nuit il faut qu'on reprenne des forces toi et moi...

La main sur son ventre, elle constata que le bébé s'était calmé à sa voix. Elle sourit émue et caressa encore et encore son ventre tout en lui parlant. Enfin, après un moment elle finit par s'endormir.

OQ

-Maman !

-Maman ! Le Père Noël est passé !

Regina ouvrit difficilement les yeux et vit deux têtes devant son visage, des sourires jusqu'à leurs oreilles. Elle savait bien que ses enfants ne la laisseraient pas dormir, aussi bien ses deux garçons que le bébé dans son ventre.

-J'arrive les chéris, juste un instant...

-Grosse feignante ! Je suis déjà debout moi ! Dit Emma en passant la tête par la porte.

-Tu n'as pas trois enfants Emma, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est fatiguant...

-Le bébé a encore fait des pirouettes dans la nuit ? Demanda la blonde avec un sourire entendu envoyant la brune se lever tant bien que mal en s'appuyant sur la table de chevet.

-Des pirouettes !? Des saltos oui !

-Ahaha ! Je vois, mes parents seront là dans une heure, il va falloir se dépêcher de tout préparer pour le repas, mais reste tranquille, moi et Belle on s'en occupe...

-La dernière fois que tu as dit ça en parlant de cuisine, on a du tous sortir de la maison pour ne pas être enfumés !

-J'ai fait des progrès depuis que tu es enceinte et que tu manges comme quatre !

Regina lui lança un regard noir mais elle ne put rien répliquer, car Henry et Roland les prirent toutes les deux par la mains et les entraînèrent dans les escaliers, plus que pressés d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux.

Regina les regarda les déballer avec plaisir, puis voyant que Belle et Emma s'en sortaient plutôt bien avec la cuisine, elle alla dans son bureau et se mit à écrire une lettre pour Robin :

 _« Robin,_

 _Joyeux Noël ! Les enfants sont aux anges avec tous les cadeaux. Tu leur manque beaucoup, et ils étaient vraiment très contents de ta lettre pour eux. Ils sont tous les deux des anges avec moi, toujours aux petits soins et pleins d'attention ! Surtout quand j'ai mal dormi, parce que maintenant oui c'est certain, ta fille ne veux pas me laisser dormir !_

 _Oui tu as bien lu, c'est une fille ! Je suis allée voir le médecin et c'est officiel, nous allons avoir une nouvelle petite princesse à la maison ! Une princesse ou une gymnaste vu les roulés boulés qu'elle pratique nuit et jour dans mon ventre..._

 _Il va vraiment falloir commencer à réfléchir pour un prénom, parce que bon je sais qu'on a encore quatre mois, mais bon on attend on attend et puis on se retrouve avec un bébé dans les bras et pas de prénom à lui donner... Je n'ai pas la moindre idée... D'habitude tu es là pour m'écouter débiter un nombre impressionnant de prénoms, mais pas cette fois... tant de choses sont différentes !_

 _Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi t'envoyer pour Noël, surtout après avoir reçu ton merveilleux collier, mais j'ai finalement trouvé le cadeau parfait !_

 _Je t'aime Robin, joyeux Noël !_

 _Ta Regina »_

Regina relu la lettre une dernière fois, puis elle la glissa dans une enveloppe ainsi que le cadeau. Il s'agissait d'une photo, ou plutôt l'échographie de leur fille. Elle se rappela qu'à chaque fois, pendant les grossesses d'Henry et Roland, elle et Robin se disputaient pendant des heures pour savoir à qui ils ressemblaient le plus, mais là elle devait l'avouer leur petite princesse avait le front et le nez de son père.

* * *

 **Voilà, désolée pour la taille du chapitre, mais je ne trouvais pas nécessaire d'en dire plus... Dis-donc on avance vite, hein ? On est exactement à la moitié de cette fic, alors on tiens le bon bout !;-)**

 **Laissez moi une petite trace de votre passage, ou passez moi le bonjour sur mon compte Twitter Vivichan10_OQ**

 **Pleins de bisous et à très bientôt les chéris !**

 **Vivichan10**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey tout le monde ! *-***

 **Ce chapitre est un peu une séquence souvenirs, comme ça vous aurez en gros toute l'histoire d'amour de notre cher couple avant que Robin ne parte en guerre. Ce sera un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude (pas de beaucoup hein!) et, je l'espère, pour votre plus grand plaisir ! Merci encore pour votre soutient et je vous le dis et le répète n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises d'ailleurs! ;-)**

 **Que dire de plus ? Enjoy !*-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Month 6**

* * *

Ça y est, elle était arrivée à ce stade où elle ne pouvait plus rien faire sans que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour sa santé. Bon bien sûr elle avait fait quelques malaises et était presque tombée dans les escaliers, mais bon sang elle était juste enceinte et non mourante. Elle ne pouvait pourtant pas lutter, encore moins avec son ventre rond et son émotivité sans précédent, sans parler de Belle, Emma et à peu près toute la ville qui se relayaient pour la surveiller. Regina avait donc fini par accepter son sort et produisait le moins d'efforts possibles. Cette après midi là, elle était assise dans le salon à tricoter de petits chaussons roses pour le bébé, quand Roland et Henry entraînent dans la pièce tout heureux :

-Maman ! Le facteur est passé, il y a une lettre de papa, il nous a répondu ! S'exclama Henry alors que Roland tendait une enveloppe encore fermée vers sa mère.

Les deux petits garçons s'installèrent, chacun d'un côté de Regina en attendant qu'elle leur lise la fameuse lettre de Robin. Comme à chaque fois son cœur s'accéléra un peu en dépliant la feuille couverte de l'écriture de son maris :

 _« Mes amours,_

 _J'ai tellement été heureux de recevoir votre lettre ce matin ! Et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être extrêmement fier de vous quand je lis à quel point vous êtes travailleurs à l'école et surtout à quel point vous vous occuper bien de votre maman !_

 _Vous savez, elle est vraiment très précieuse et il faut l'empêcher de se fatiguer, parce qu'avec votre petite sœur elle est déjà très occupée… Il faut aussi lui dire que vous l'aimez, parce que moi je suis loin d'elle pour lui rappeler à quel point elle est_ _extraordinaire_ …

 _Je viens juste d'accrocher vos beaux dessins dans ma tente et je vais bientôt me coucher car il est déjà tard…_

 _Je vous aime plus que tout,_

 _Papa »_

Regina termina sa lecture en imaginant Robin dans sa tente éclairée par une bougie, le visage concentré pour la rédaction et un sourire fixé aux lèvres à la seule pensée de ses enfants. Quel père formidable il était !

Roland et Henry étaient tout contents d'avoir reçu cette lettre. Régina pensait qu'ils retourneraient jouer maintenant qu'elle la leur avait lu, mais les deux garçons tenaient tout particulièrement à s'occuper d'elle et ils restèrent donc blottis dans ses bras.

-Maman, est ce que tu peux nous raconter une histoire ? Demanda Roland, son pouce dans la bouche.

-Quelle histoire tu veux mon chéris ? Pinocchio ? Blanche Neige ?

-Non ! S'exclama Henry, moi je veux l'histoire de Papa et toi !

-Oh oui ! S'exclama Roland en sortant le pouce de sa bouche. L'histoire de Maman et Papa !

Regina leur sourit et puis elle commença l'histoire d'amour qu'elle connaissait le mieux parmi tous les contes de fées, car c'était bien cela, elle vivait depuis toujours un conte de fées avec Robin

OQ

 _Regina jouait tranquillement dans le bac à sable du parc. Sa mère la surveillait du coin de l'œil alors que son attention semblait toute portée à un appel téléphonique avec un riche client. Regina creusait des petits sillons dans le sable pour 'planter' des fleurs. Un petit garçon s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda d'une petite voix fluette :_

 _-Est que tu peux prêter ton râteau ?_

 _-D'abord on dit est ce que tu me prêter ton râteau ! Dit Regina en le narguant du haut de ses trois ans._

 _Le petit garçon, sans se soucier de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire prit le râteau posé au sol et fit mine de se détourner de la fillette. Regina, outrée lui lança :_

 _-Voleur ! Rends le moi tout de suite !_

 _Mais il se retournant et lui dit :_

 _-Moi c'est Robin, pas voleur !_

 _Sous l'effet de la colère, Regina se leva dignement et en s'emparant d'une pelle en plastique frappa le pauvre Robin qui en lâcha le râteau et se dépêcha de rejoindre sa maman tout effrayé par cette peste qui pourtant deviendrait bientôt sa meilleure ennemie…_

OQ

-Mais alors toi et Papa vous ne vous êtes pas toujours aimés ? Demanda Henry avec de grands yeux en interrompant sa mère au milieu de son récit. Celle-ci sourit au petit garçon et repensant à son enfance, elle lui répondit :

-Je pense au contraire que si. J'aimais beaucoup le fait qu'il me tienne tête, et puis peu à peu on est devenus plus proches, on a commencé à jouer ensemble sans se lancer des pelles à la figure, et je dirais que nous étions devenus les meilleurs amis du monde à la fin de l'école primaire.

-Et puis après il s'est passé quoi ? Demanda Roland impatient de savoir la suite.

-Et bien après je dirais qu'on est peu à peu tombés amoureux, mais sans jamais se le dire, de peur de perdre notre amitié si précieuse...

-C'est tellement bête ! Papa et toi vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre ! S'exclama Henry, connu pour croire aux fins heureuses et à l'amour véritable. Regina sourit et fit le récit de ces quelques années qu'elle et Robin passèrent à se tourner autour :

OQ

 _Emma et Regina discutaient en attendant leur professeur de sport. Regina racontait comment Daniel lui avait demandé de sortir avec elle quelques heures plus tôt. Les deux amies riaient et rougissaient à la fois, quand Robin arriva vers elle. Emma contente pour Regina lui dit :_

 _-Hey tu ne sais pas la nouvelle ? Regina sort avec Daniel !_

 _Le visage de Robin se métamorphosa instantanément, passant d'un sourire radieux à une moue déçue. Regina tellement prise par le bonheur ne le remarqua pas, mais Emma, qui depuis le temps savait comment ses deux amis fonctionnaient compris tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait._

 _Alors que Regina allait retrouver Daniel pour faire équipe au badminton, Robin et Emma restèrent ensemble. Emma ne passa pas par quatre chemins :_

 _-Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ?_

 _-D'habitude, elle a toujours fait équipe avec moi pour le sport, c'était nous l'équipe la plus forte, tous les deux on était imbattables, maintenant j'ai l'impression de ne plus exister..._

 _-Dis tout de suite que tu ne veux pas jouer avec moi ! Rit Emma, avant de reprendre plus sérieusement : tu sais, mon instinct me dit que tout ça ne va pas durer longtemps... dès que Cora sera au courant ça risque de capoter un peu, et je ne suis pas certaine que Regina se battra vraiment pour eux... j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle sort avec Daniel juste pour te faire réagir, pour que tu fasses un signe. Elle ne l'avouera certainement jamais, mais elle craque pour toi depuis le début, mais elle pense que ce n'est pas réciproque et vu que vous êtes tous les deux des handicapés du cœur ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris risque bien de durer pour quelques années..._

OQ

-Et alors ça a duré longtemps Maman ? Demandèrent les petits garçons suspendus aux lèvres de leur mère.

-Plus de huit ans, c'était toujours un pas en avant et deux pas en arrière. Je crois que nous étions tous les deux un peu effrayés de ce que ça pourrait donner d'être ensemble. Pendant toutes les années de collège et de lycée, nous avons été les meilleurs amis du monde, on a souvent été convoqués chez le directeur pour ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de parler en cours, on a passé des journées et de nuits avec Emma à refaire le monde, mais nous n'arrivions pas à nous rendre à l'évidence que l''on était faits l'un pour l'autre... Je pense même que Papa voulait me demander d'aller avec lui au bal de promo, mais n'a jamais trouvé le courage de me le dire. Résultat j'étais coincée entre Emma et Killian pour toute la soirée...

-Mais alors comment vous êtes devenus des amoureux ? Hein Maman ?

-Un jour votre Papa est venu me voir dans un couloir de la faculté et il m'a embrassée...

-Et depuis vous vivez heureux tous les deux ! s'exclama tout heureux Henry, sa petite main posée sur le ventre de sa mère pour surprendre le moindre mouvement de sa sœur.

-Pas tout à fait... disons que j'ai du changer de ville pendant quelques mois et Robin et moi avons du se quitter... je n'ai jamais été aussi triste, mais ma maman m'avait promis une vie heureuse avec un bon métier. Je suis donc partie et c'est avec le cœur fendu que Papa est resté ici, pas certain de me revoir un jour...

-Mais... mais alors comment...

-J'étais dans un restaurant, seule, le soir de Noël, j'allais bientôt retourner travailler, je n'avais que quelques minutes pour finir mon repas et me rendre à une réunion très importante. J'étais plutôt triste, et il faut dire que passer Noël loin de tous ceux que l'on aime est très difficile, alors j'essayais de me concentrer sur mon travail pour m'empêcher de penser à ma vie d'avant. J'étais même entrain de lire un rapport tout en mangeant quand soudain j'ai senti une main sur mon épaule...

-Papa ?

-Oui, Papa ! Il ne pouvait se résoudre à m'oublier et avait passé des semaines à me chercher dans cette immense ville sans avoir une seule idée d'où je pouvais bien être. C'est désespéré qu'il était rentré dans le même restaurant que moi pour manger un peu avant de faire le voyage de retour pour Storybrooke...

OQ

 _Regina sentit une légère pression sur son épaule. Elle lâcha son rapport des yeux pour fusiller du regard celui ou celle qui avait osé la déranger alors qu'elle était si occupée. Mais quand ses yeux croisèrent une regard bleu océan, son visage se décomposa de surprise. Elle pensait ne plus jamais le revoir, et soudainement elle se rendit compte que son cœur se remettait à battre pour la première fois véritablement depuis qu'elle était partie._

 _-Robin..._

 _-Laisses moi juste aller jusqu'au bout, après tu pourras me dire que c'est ton choix de mettre une croix sur nous et que je devrais partir et ne plus jamais revenir... Je n'arrive pas à t'oublier, je crois à chaque fois que c'est bon, que ton parfum ne me hante plus, que tes yeux ne me manquent plus, que ta voix ne résonne plus à mes oreilles, mais à chaque fois ce n'est qu'illusion parce que tout me ramène à ton souvenir. Tu me manques, comme si je ne pouvais pas vraiment vivre sans toi. Je t'en supplie dis moi au moins que tu ressens la même chose, parce que je crois sérieusement que je serais incapable de continuer ma vie sans toi sauf si tu me dis que tu m'as déjà oublié, que je ne suis rien pour toi si ce n'est qu'un souvenir un peu flou que tu préférerais totalement oublier..._

 _Regina d'abord ne répondit rien, encore sous le choc de l'apparition inattendue de celui qui hantait ses rêves et toutes ses pensées. Robin prenant cela pour un rejet commença à se détourner d'elle, même s'il pensait que leurs chemins ne pouvaient que se croiser encore et encore il devait se rendre à l'évidence que ce n'était pas ce que Regina souhaitait. Regina, le voyant prêt à partir sortit soudainement de son inaction et s'exclama en se levant d'un bond et attirant tous les regards vers elle :_

 _-Robin attends ! Ne me laisse pas toute seule ! Je t'aime !_

 _Il ne fallut pas plus pour que le jeune homme se détourne de la sortie et revienne là où son cœur avait sa place. Il fondit sur les lèvres de Regina, ce qui leur rendit la vie après tous ces mois loin de l'autre, et la souleva du sol tant il était heureux de l'avoir retrouvée._

 _Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui dire quoi que ce soit de plus, il avait déjà compris : tous les deux ils ne se quitteraient plus ! Tant pis s'il devait déménager ici, tant pis s'il devait la suivre à l'autre bout de la Terre, il le ferait, car il n'y avait que cela qui pouvait le faire vivre : être avec elle, pour d'un élan d'affection, et sans vraiment y avoir réfléchi avant, il lui murmura à l'oreille sans pour autant desserrer son étreinte :_

 _-Regina je ne peux pas vivre sans toi un instant de plus, voudrais-tu devenir ma femme ?_

 _Regina, les larmes aux yeux et le visage au creux de son cou soupira d'aise et lui répondit :_

 _-J'ai cru que tu ne le demanderais jamais ! Oui, je le veux !_

 _OQ_

-Oui ! super ! s'exclamèrent les enfants toujours aussi attentifs à l'histoire de leurs parents. Ils trépignaient maintenant de savoir comment s'était passé le mariage presque royal autant que Regina était impatiente de replonger dans ce doux souvenir. Elle ne tarda donc pas à commencer son récit :

-Et bien, je dirais que tout commença alors ! Nos vies avaient tout juste trouvé un sens et nous étions aussi heureux que l'on peut l'être. Il fut vite décidé que Emma serait ma demoiselle d'honneur et que Robin prendrait Killian pour témoin. La date du mariage était fixée, les compositions florales choisies, la robe était elle aussi prête et je me souviens n'avoir jamais été aussi impatiente. Je passais mes journées à rêver de ce jour qui devait être le plus beau de ma vie, mais sincèrement tous mes rêves étaient bien moins merveilleux que ce que fut le jour en lui même. Il y eut certes de grosses frayeurs et certains moments où je me suis senties ridicule, mais le plus drôle c'est que aujourd'hui quand j'y pense je ne vois que des moments parfaits... Voyons par où commencer ? Je pense qu'on peut partir de mon arrivée à l'église...

OQ

 _-Emma je suis coincée ! s'exclama Regina passablement énervée contre la fichue coccinelle de la blonde. Celle-ci passa de l'autre côté de la voiture et comprit pourquoi Regina fulminait._

 _Premièrement elles étaient terriblement en retard, la faute en était à la coiffure de Regina qui par sa complexité avait demandé bien plus que la demie heure initialement prévue. Deuxièmement, elles avaient du s'arrêter plusieurs fois en trajet parce que la voiture avait décidé de faire des siennes, mais là c'était le pompon : Regina, en claquant la portière s'était par la même occasion coincée avec sa grande robe, et de peur de l'abîmer elle n'osait plus bouger._

 _-Décidément le stress te rend maladroite !_

 _-Aide moi au lieu de me critiquer Swan ! Je ne suis pas maladroite, c'est ce tas de ferraille qui en a contre moi visiblement, parce que je te cite ''je n'ai jamais eu de problème avec cette voiture sauf quand tu es là'' !_

 _Emma ne relevant pas la mauvaise humeur de Regina, se dépêcha de la libérer du ''monstre de fer'' et de réarranger les plis de sa robe en soie. Regina afficha un sourire de soulagement et puis se rappelant de son retard excessif elle courut presque pour rejoindre David qui l'attendait pour entrer à son bras dans l'église, son père étant mort deux ans plus tôt. Enfin elle y était ! Elle allait pouvoir épouser Robin et vivre à tout jamais sa fin heureuse. Dès que la musique commença, elle s'avança dans l'allée, sans vraiment se soucier de tous les regards posés sur elle si ce n'est que celui de Robin. Il la regardait comme la chose la plus précieuse au monde, et en cet instant, Regina était certaine d'être née pour pouvoir plonger ses yeux dans le bleu océan de ceux de Robin. C'est presque avec soulagement qu'elle parvint à l'autel et son cœur manqua un battement quand Robin prit ses mains dans les siennes. Le prêtre commença son sermon, mais ni elle ni Robin n'étaient vraiment attentifs à ses paroles, bien trop occupés à se détailler et à se sourire comme des idiots. Leur rêverie fut interrompue par ces célèbres mots :_

 _-Robin Alexandre Hood voulez vous prendre pour épouse Regina Sophia Mills ici présente ?_

 _-Oui je le veux et comment ! S'exclama Robin._

 _-Regina Sophia Mills voulez vous prendre pour époux Robin Alexandre Hood ici présent ?_

 _-Oui, je le veux ! Dit elle aussi distinctement que ses larmes de joies le lui permettaient._

 _-Je vous déclare donc mari et femme, jeune homme vous pouvez embrasser la mariée._

 _Robin releva le fin voile de tulle de Regina et plongea un instant son regard dans le sien. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie ! Tout doucement il combla les quelques centimètres qui séparaient leur lèvres et c'est sous les applaudissements d'une église remplie qu'il sella leur premier baiser en tant que couple marié._

OQ

-Maman, Maman ! ce n'est pas fini hein ? Demanda Roland.

-Oh, et bien si vous voulez je peux vous parler un peu de la fête qui suivit ce merveilleux mariage...

La réponse des deux enfants fut unanime et Regina leur raconta alors les différents discours prononcés, le jeter de bouquet, la coupe de la pièce montée, mais aussi leur première danse sur leur chanson depuis toujours : « _Never Stop »._ Une fois le récit terminé, les deux enfants avaient les yeux remplis d'étoiles et la remercièrent par un énorme câlin avant de retourner jouer à l'étage. Regina était maintenant seule dans le grand salon, les petits chaussons roses presque terminés posés sur son gros ventre rond.

-Alors l'histoire t'a plu ma petite chérie ?

Un léger coup lui indiqua que oui. Toujours en souriant, elle se leva doucement sachant que le moindre geste brusque risquerait d'attirer l'attention de Belle et elle ne pourrait plus rien faire si ce n'est que s'asseoir à nouveau et passer de longues heures à ne rien faire. Elle sortit discrètement de la maison, sans oublier de passer un gros pull et des gants, et commença à marcher dans le jardin, tout en parlant à sa petite fille. Quand la porte s'ouvrit derrière elle, elle comprit que la ballade allait prendre fin :

-Regina ! Qu'a dit le docteur ? Pas d'efforts s'ils ne sont pas nécessaires ! s'exclama Belle en la trouvant dehors.

-Belle, pour l'amour de Dieu, je ne fais que marcher !

-Justement ! Allez, on rentre ! Dit la jeune femme catégorique en lui ouvrant la porte pour qu'elle rentre bien au chaud, là où rien ne pourrait lui arriver.

Regina, comme une enfant punie affichait une mine fâchée, et elle ignora la tasse de thé que lui tendait Belle, elle lui passa même devant et se dirigea vers son bureau, là où personne ne viendrait la déranger.

 _« Mon Amour,_

 _Je n'en peux plus, je voudrais que notre fille soit déjà là, parce que la grossesse ça rime avec ennuis en ce moment ! Je ne peux rien faire sans que ce soit jugé dangereux, mais alors quoi faire d'autre que d'attendre et encore attendre ! La nuit je rêve que tu es rentré et que notre petite fille est déjà dans son berceau, et le matin quand je me lève avec un grand sourire, je me rends compte que toi, tu es encore loin de moi, et que elle, elle est toujours pas là !_

 _Heureusement les enfants sont là et j'arrive à penser à autre chose, ils ont ce pouvoir sur moi de rendre tous les problèmes un peu moins importants. Ils sont vraiment parfaits et pour rien au monde je regrette tout ce que nous avons bâti ensemble car nous avons créé ce qu'il y a de plus beau au monde : nos enfants !_

 _Chéri, si seulement tu pouvais être là toi aussi, alors tout serait parfait et j'accepterais peut être de rester assise toute la journée, parce que soyons francs, tu es la seule personne qui réussisse à me faire changer d'avis... et puis peut être que tu me défendrais de Belle et de ses tasses de thé que je soupçonne être remplies de tranquillisant. Ou alors tu serais le premier à me conseiller de rester tranquille, mais au moins tu resterais avec moi et le temps serrait moins longs..._

 _Je compte les jours qui nous séparent de l'arrivée de la petite princesse, parce que qui sait, un miracle n'arrivant jamais seul, peut être rentreras-tu aussi ?_

 _Je t'aime plus que tout ,_

 _Ta Regina_ »

* * *

 **Et voilà le travail ! Ca vous a plu tous ces petits souvenirs de leur passé ? Moi en tout cas j'ai bien aimé les écrire !**

 **Je vous fais de gros bisous et je vous dis à très bientôt !**

 **Vivichan10**

 **Note de l'auteur : voici la chanson du mariage-**

 **watch?v=iGdDC8y6Q4k**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey ! Tout va-t-il bien par chez vous ?**

 **Je voulais revenir à la forme initiale de cette fiction dans ce chapitre, il y aura donc un peu plus de lettres que dans les chapitres précédents… j'espère bien que ça vous plaira et que vous me laisserez une petite trace de votre passage.**

 **Juste pour rappel voici mon compte twitter : Vivichan10_OQ**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre et je vous attends en bas pour vous dire au revoir ! -)**

 **Bonne lecture ! Enjoy !*-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Month 7**

* * *

 _« Mon amour,_

 _L'impatience ne me quitte plus ! Je nous vois déjà tenir notre fille dans nos bras et puis je m'imagine aussi que ses yeux seront comme les tiens mais que ses cheveux, eux, seront comme les miens… Oh, et elle sera sûrement aussi maligne que ses deux grands frères et trouvera toujours le moyen de nous faire céder à ses moindres demandes…d'ailleurs tu la gâtera certainement bien plus, parce que tu seras totalement sous le charme de notre petite princesse._

 _Mais une chose m'inquiète, cela fait des mois et des mois que nous cherchons un prénom mais à chaque fois que nous pensons en tenir un nous changeons d'avis. D'abord c'était Maria, puis Jane et encore je passe sur Lisa, Megan, Rose… comment va-t-on donc l'appeler ?_

 _Tu ne cesses pas de me dire de ne pas m'en faire, mais tu me connais. Je déteste quand les choses autour de moi ne sont pas claires et définies et puis en bonne femme enceinte un rien me fait stresser. Excuse moi mon amour de te faire subir tous cesse tourments intérieurs alors que tu dois bien être occupé de soucis bien plus graves…_

 _Écris moi vite ainsi peut être me calmerai-je un peu et laisserai la pauvre Emma en paix. Tu sais, et même si je te le répète mille fois par lettre, tu me manques plus que tout ! Je t'aime !_

 _Ta Regina »_

Robin finit sa lecture pour la troisième fois depuis qu'un jeune bleu lui avait apporté la lettre ce matin même. Regina lui manquait aussi plus que des mots puissent l'exprimer. Il posa la lettre contre son cœur et sentit presque la douce sensation de SA main posée sur son torse. Même son parfum le hantait. Il se réveillait chaque nuit en sursaut en pensant à ce subtil mélange de pomme et de cannelle qui faisait la marque de fabrique de Régina depuis des années. Il ferma les yeux et l'imagina assise à son bureau, des lunettes posées sur le nez et son ventre rond l'empêchant de vraiment bien s'installer sur la chaise inconfortable. Mais comme à son habitude elle devait se tenir droite, telle une reine et prendrait tout le temps de composer cette lettre sans se soucier de son confort. Il la voyait si clairement dans son esprit que cette contemplation interne lui permettait de tenir le coup depuis sept mois déjà. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment se plaindre de sa situation, leur zone de combat n'était pas tout à fait sur le front, tout n'était pas certain, mais au moins c'était une petite consolation. De toute façon il avait promis à Régina qu'il ne lui arriverait rien et cela était un fait établi : Robin De Locksley tenait toujours parole.

Il rangea à regret la lettre avec toutes les autres dans un coin de sa tente et puis sortit à l'extérieur de celle – ci, il était de garde cette nuit et mieux valait commencer dès maintenant à se tenir éveillé en marchant un peu avant de prendre la relève du soldat Schwartz. Son cerveau guidait machinalement ses jambes vers le chemin de rond et son corps suivait malgré lui, mais son cœur, lui, était à des centaines de kilomètres de là, dans une petite bourgade du Maine, au près d'une jeune femme brune au regard noir et aux traits aimants. C'est sur ces douces pensées qu'il disparut dans l'ombre de la nuit.

OQ

Régina totalement dépitée relisant une nouvelle fois le télégramme du sergent Scarlet.

 _« Soldat Locksley blessé au cours d'une attaque ennemie. Son courage a sauvé de nombreuses vies »_

C'était tellement court ! Était il blessé superficiellement ou bien gravement ?Ne pouvaient ils donc pas lui donner un numéro de téléphone ou un autre moyen d'en savoir un peu plus sur son état ? Et puis cette dernière phrase… elle sonnait presque comme des mots que l'on dirait à une veuve pour expliquer la mort de son maris, ou du moins la rendre un peu moins pénible.

Il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser tomber, pas maintenant, après qu'ils aient lutté si difficilement pour leur fin heureuse et qu'ils devraient être cette famille parfaite dont ils avaient toujours rêvé. Mais que pouvait elle faire elle, si loin de lui, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, si ce n'est pleurer et espérer... Parce que C'était comme ça avec cette guerre, il n'y avait rien à faire de plus qu'attendre encore attendre sans que l'on vous donne jamais des nouvelles quand on en avait besoin.

Elle ne voyait qu'un moyen de calmer ses peurs les plus sombres. Elle se la lentement et dans ce geste qui était devenu sien depuis plus de sept mois elle s'installa face à un encrier et une page blanche. Elle ne se rappelait presque plus ce que c'était de ne pas savoir si Robin allait bien ou on et pourtant cette sensation l'avait de nouveau envahie, encore plus grande qu'au début de cette guerre de malheur. Le bébé semblait elle aussi sentir cette tension car elle bougeait à peine, elle qui prenait pourtant un malin plaisir à virevolter dans le ventre de Regina d'habitude. Régina soupira et prit la plume en main, elle pouvait déjà compter sur l'écriture et sur une éventuelle réponse de Robin pour se calmer un tant soit peu.

 _« Mon Âme,_

 _Je suis si effrayée et personne ne peut vraiment me comprendre… Je sais que si je te perdais aujourd'hui je perdrais ma vie en même temps. Tu es ce qui m'empêche de sombrer, je voudrais être capable de tuer ce qui ont osé te blesser mais je ne peux rien faire et ça me rend folle ! J'ai vraiment du mal à ne pas tout faire voler dans mon bureau, parce que le monde entier devrait savoir que PERSONNE NE touche à ceux que j'aime sans en assumer de lourdes conséquences !_

 _Et puis, ce qui est encore pire c'est que je ne sais absolument rien de ce qui t'es arrivé, de ton état… je ne sais rien et c'est encore pire de devoir imaginer par moi – même parce que je ne vois que le pire._

 _Je t'en supplie dis moi que tu vas bien ou du moins que tu iras mieux ! J'ai besoin de savoir pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Et puis promets aussi que tu me reviendra, jure le devant Dieu, promet le moi comme chose due, parce que je ne peux pas te perdre, c'est tout sauf envisageable. Je t'aime tellement et je ne pense pourtant jamais avoir réussi à te dire à quel point cela est vrai._

 _Je t'aime tendrement comme à l'aube, alors que tout est endormi, le soleil lui est déjà là, rayonnant, chaud. Je t'aime passionnément comme la pluie tombe avec rage en été pendant les longs orages, avec cette force de la nature que rien ne peut arrêter ni même contrôler un tout petit peu. Je t'aime à folie, incapable de vivre sans toi sans tout ravager sur mon passage comme un ouragan. Je suis totalement dépendante de toi, ton âme, ta voix, ton corps sont miens. Mais ces quelques mots noircissent le papier sans pour autant décrire un centième des ce que j'éprouve pour toi. Alors je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas, donne moi une chance de te le prouver encore et encore. Laisse moi te prendre dans mes bras encore des milliards de fois. Laisse moi plonger mes yeux dans les tiens encore un peu plus longtemps. Laisse moi t'aimer comme jamais je ne t'ai aimé encore. Oui, laisse moi !_

 _Ta Regina »_

Elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte pendant la rédaction mais les larmes voulaient librement sur ses joues, ruinant son maquillage parfait, mais elle ne tenta même pas de les retenir. Elle en avait besoin, elle pleurait pour toutes les fois où à la place elle avait affiché un faux sourire ou un visage de marbre. Elle était fatiguée de faire semblant, elle en avait pas la force alors que son monde risquait de s'écrouler autour d'elle alors qu'elle était totalement impuissante.

Elle pleurait oui, elle pleurait.

Quand ses sanglots se calmèrent deux mêmes, elle se leva et tenta tant bien que mal de retrouver une mine correcte pour le retour des enfants après une après midi découverte en forêt avec Mary Margaret. Elle se devait d'être forte pour eux, ils ne devaient rien savoir de tut cela, du moins tant que ce ne serait pas un peu plus clair.

Ayant donné congé à Belle, alors que les enfants n'étaient pas là, c'était la première fois que Regina se retrouvait seule dans la maison depuis le départ de Robin. Quelques jours plus tôt elle en aurait profité pour enfin faire autre chose que lire ou tricoter sous le regard attentif de Belle,mais cela ne lui disait rien aujourd'hui. Elle mit donc un disque de Debussy, propice aux rêveries mélancoliques et tenta tant bien que mal de résister à l'envie de se servir un bon verre de whisky. Pour s'occuper l'esprit elle se mit à préparer le repas : des lasagnes, les préférées de Henry et un sorbet aux gousses de vanille fait maison, pour ravir les papilles de Roland. Bientôt le silence effrayant serait rempli de leurs rires et elle sentirait alors un peu moins esseulée. Elle devait résister à cet épuisement, à cette fatalité qui risquait de s'immiscer en elle, elle devait garder la tête froide. Elle ne devait plus penser à rien si ce n'est à l'élaboration d'un bon repas, c'est cela elle ne devait penser qu'aux lasagnes qui cuiraient bientôt dans le four et parfumeraient la maison d 'un délicieux fumet. Les lasagnes... Robin... Non les lasagnes, pas Robin, pas maintenant...

OQ

Robin, allongé sur le lit de camp de l'infirmerie était encore sonné. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger et même pas à ouvrir les yeux tant il était faible et tant il redoutait la douleur vive qu'il avait sentie dès son réveil sans qu'ils parvienne cependant à en connaître la source. Il sentait comme un étau autour de son crâne, et tous les bruits extérieurs étaient comme assourdis, lointains et pourtant déjà assez forts pour lui donner un mal de crâne terrible.

Une pensée fulgurante frappa soudainement son esprit :Regina ! Il devait lui écrire. La rassurer, lui donner les nouvelles que personnes n'avait sûrement pris la peine de lui envoyer. Il savait qu'elle devait être dans tous ses états, alors peu importe la douleur, le sommeil qui l'appelait gentiment, il préféra les oublier et ouvrit les yeux en s'exclamant :

-Ma femme doit savoir ! Donnez moi de quoi écrire à ma femme !

Les infirmières et médecins affairés autour de lui ne semblaient même pas avoir entendu sa requête. Mais Robin n'était pas de ceux qui abandonnent au premier essai. Il se redressa difficilement contre la tête du lit de camp et interpella la jeune infirmière qui était arrivée au camp deux semaines plus tôt et avec qui il avait brièvement discuté de romans historiques :

-Ashley ! Je… j'aimerais écrire à ma femme pour la rassurer… pourrais tu me trouver de quoi écrire ?

Ashley, heureuse de le voir réveillé accourut vers lui, déjà un bloc de feuilles et un stylo en main. Robin la remercia chaleureusement puis il essaya de former les premières lettres du prénom de Regina. Malheureusement sa main tremblait et même ce leur mouvement lui valait une douleur insoutenable. Il lâcha le stylo dépité et une larme coula de sa joue. Quel mari était il S'il n'arrivait même pas à rassurer sa femme comme il l'avait promis le jour de leur mariage ? Il voulait ne pas penser à la douleur, il voulait d'ailleurs ne voir que le positif dans cette situation, mais son corps ne le voyait pas ainsi.

Ashley, constatant les efforts vains de Robin vint s'asseoir près de lui. Elle aurait bien le temps de préparer de nouveaux bandages après l'avoir aidé un peu, c'était aussi ça son travail , aider les soldats à se sentir mieux, et le bonheur de Robin était directement lié à celui de sa femme. Elle prit donc le stylo et la feuille de papier sans un mot de plus et attendit qu'il lui dicte cette lettre qui devrait illuminer l'esprit de Regina, ou du moins la rassurer un peu et par là aussi calmer l'âme de son patient :

 _« Regina, mon cœur,_

 _Je sais que c'est inutile de te le demander, car tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête, mais ne crains rien pour moi. Mes blessures guériront… Tu ne dois pas redouter ce qui n'arrivera pas ! Je compte vraiment tenir ma promesse de te revenir en vie et plus en forme que jamais, et tu le sais je suis un homme d'honneur, jamais je ne partirais sans toi ! Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai Regina..._

 _Je sais aussi que tu te demandes certainement ce qui est arrivé pour je sois ainsi blessé. Je n'ai pas de souvenir très clair de ce qui s'est passé. Je me souviens juste être parti patrouiller après avoir lu ta dernière lettre et puis un bruit assourdissant a retenti et puis le trouve noir… personne ne m'a vraiment expliqué non plus , mais aux vues de mes blessures je pense à une fusillade. Je ne suis blessé qu'à l'épaule et dans le ventre, mais je ne pense pas que mes organes vitaux aient été touchés. Je dois aussi souffrir d'une commotion cérébrale due à ma chute, mais rien de bien grave. Je suis bien soigné et je devrais me remettre sur pieds assez rassure-toi et essaye de ne pas trop y penser d'accord ? Et puis tu dois te concentrer sur le bébé, c'est déjà un emploi à plein temps, alors ne perd pas ce temps précieux à craindre pour ma santé. Notre petite fille a besoin de toute ton attention, et je sais qu'elle Maman formidable tu es déjà pour elle, alors continues mon Amour, cela est la seule chose importante. A ce sujet, je crois que j'ai trouvé le nom parfait pour notre jolie petite princesse… »_

OQ

Emma regardait Regina marcher en long et en large dans le salon. La brune ne s'était pas le moins du monde calmée depuis l'annonce des blessures de Robin, mais maintenant qu'elle devait lire sa lettre étrangement elle hésitait. Emma avait la sensation d'une déjà vu…

-Ouvres la Regina…

-Je… je vais le faire, c'est juste que j'ai des contractions…

-Pardon ? MAIS TU N'EST QU'À SEPT MOIS !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Emma, c'est normal, on a des contractions tout au long de la grossesse, elles sont juste de plus en plus fortes… et là tout de suite ça m'empêche de réfléchir…

-Oh… tu veux un truc pour te changer les idées ?Regina ne répondit pas, mais la connaissant Emma continua sans attendre son approbation : et bah… Killian et moi on est de nouveau ensembles... On s'est croisés au port alors que je réfléchissait en regardant l'océan et puis une chose en entraînant une autre je me suis retrouvée nue dans la cale de son bateau…

Regina arrêta de marcher pour regarder son amie avec des yeux ronds . Il était plus que temps que ces deux là retournent ensembles, parce que même elle qui ne comprenait jamais rien aux sentiments savait qu'ils étaient faits pour vivre ensembles jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. Ils avaient le même regard l'un pour l'autre que Robin avait pour elle. Comme si rien autour n'avait plus d'importance, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde.

-Oh est bien c'est sur que cette image de toi nue ne pouvait qu'être perturbante… je suis très heureuse pour toi Emma, vraiment !... Enfin la prochaine fois évite les détails, tu sais bien qu'avec le bébé je suis sujette aux nausées !

Emma rit, puis elle tendit la lettre à Regina lui intimant de ne plus attendre, de toute façon cette lettre, si elle venait de Robin, ne pouvait que signifier qu'il était conscient ce qui était déjà une bonne nouvelle en soit. Elle regarda son amie ouvrir lentement l'enveloppe avec précaution tout en venant s'asseoir pour être plus à l'aise. Cette dernière lut les quelques lignes, ses yeux brillants de larmes de soulagement, et puis elle sourit de ce sourire qui illuminait toute la pièce tel un Soleil. Elle releva les yeux rêveurs vers un avenir pas si lointain et murmura :

-Hope…

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce petit chapitre ! S'il vous a plu, ou non d'ailleurs, faites le moi savoir ! Je sais il était vraiment court, mais j'ai un peu de fièvre et j'avoue que si j'avais continué ça serait devenu de la crack fic !;-)**

 **Si ce n'était pas assez clair, Hope sera le prénom du bébé ! Comme l'espoir qui devrait toujours vivre en nous pour l'Outlaw Queen, même dans les jours les plus sombres ! -)**

 **Dis donc on peut dire que la fin est proche, comme je vous le disais au début de ma publication cette fiction comptera en effet neuf ou dix chapitres…**

 **Allez je vous fais de gros bisous et à très bientôt ! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everybody ! *-***

 **Vous passez une bonne soirée? Pas trop difficile le train train quotidien ? Je pense que bientôt je ne m'excuserai plus de publier si tardivement, parce que ça devient une fâcheuse habitude, mais j'en suis sincèrement désolée ! Bref ! Voici donc le huitième chapitre et franchement on est pas loin de la fin mes amis. Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de ce chapitre, que je trouve un peu court et un peu décousu, mais bon j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! Enjoy ! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Month 8 :**

* * *

 _Tout était sombre, seules de vielles rampes clignotantes éclairaient un tant soit peu la scène. Régina était allongée sur le lit de l'hôpital, tordue de douleur alors que des médecins s'affairaient autour d'elle sans vraiment écouter ses cris de désespoir :_

 _-Hope ! Il faut sauver Hope, pas moi ! Hurlait de toutes ses forces la pauvre femme, mais les médecins comme des robots continuaient leur tâche sans s'émouvoir._

 _-Scalpel…_

 _-Écarteurs…_

 _Regina savait que quelque chose ne se passait pas bien, mais personne autour d'elle ne semblait se soucier de le lui expliquer la situation. Et puis soudain, son esprit quitta un instant la douleur pour se tourner vers autre chose de bien plus important :_

 _-Robin !Où est Robin ?!_

 _Un médecin la remarqua enfin et la regardant comme une aliénée il lui répondit d'une voix grave et monotone :_

 _-Votre mari est mort Madame, tout comme votre bébé à l'instant._

 _Une vague dévastatrice se répandit en elle. Jamais elle n'avait autant souffert, elle voulait mourir , oui mourir et au moins elle pourrait les retrouver tous les deux, mais non, le sort en avait décidé autrement et elle était la survivante de cette tragédie. Elle hurla toute sa douleur et aveuglée par les larmes, sourde aux voix détectées, elle se leva de son lit et tituba jusqu'à l'endroit où gisait le corps de son bébé…_

-Ahhh ! Regina se réveilla en sursaut, les larmes couvrant son visage pâle, et les traits figés d'horreur. Elle eut du mal à comprendre où elle se trouvait et à reprendre ses esprits. Elle n'était pas dans son cette chambre sordide mais bien dans son lit moelleux et surtout : son bébé et Robin allaient bien tous les deux. Elle caressa son ventre plus que rond et laissa ses larmes couler sans pouvoir les arrêter.

Ces cauchemars étaient de plus en plus fréquents depuis quelques semaines et déjà fatiguée par la grossesse, elle se demandait comment elle arriverait à tenir le coup di cela continuait. Elle était épuisée, mais elle savait aussi que si elle se rendormait le cauchemar reprendrait et elle n'avait pas la force de subir encore une fois cette horrible scène. Elle se força alors à se lever et aller dans son bureau pour écrire une lettre à Robin. Ce devait être la millième lettre qu'elle lui écrivait mais elle devait admettre qu'à insiste elle se sentait un peu plus proche de lui. Il devrait bientôt rentrer, du moins la guerre touchant à sa fin et lui blessé cela se comptait en jours ou semaines. Il serait de retour dès que ses blessures seraient totalement guéries et Regina remerciait le ciel chaque jour de cette nouvelle. Il serait sûrement là quand le bébé arriverait et elle ne pouvait qu'être encore plus contente. Elle s'assit sur le siège confortable, le dos droit bien que calé contre un oreiller et elle commença sa rédaction :

 _« Mon amour,_

 _Ces cauchemars me hantent, je ne peux plus fermer l'œil sans risquer de perdre ma famille au complet ! Je nourris tous les soirs de vains espoirs pour pouvoir passer une nuit sans songes mais rien y fait ! Je suis effrayée par ce que je vois chaque nuit. Et pourtant… j'entends ta voix qui me dit que rien n'est vrai, que personne ne va m'abandonner et je sais au fond de moi que cette voix a raison, mais je n'y peux rien je suis toujours tétanisée de peur._

 _Je me force alors à garder les yeux ouverts à écouter le silence qui règne quand tout dors. Mais le sommeil finit toujours par gagner et dès que mes yeux se ferment le cauchemar recommence. Si seulement tu pouvais être là…_

 _Je t'aime de toute mon âme, reviens moi vite,_

 _Ta Regina »_

Regina leva le regard et soupira en voyant le ciel rougir à l'horizon. Une nouvelle journée allait bientôt commencer et elle était déjà épuisée. Que pourrait elle y faire, sinon prendre sur elle ?

Reprenant courage, elle se leva et alla prendre une douché qui devrait au moins la réveiller un peu. L'eau chaude sur son corps l'apaisa considérablement et quand elle sortit pour s'écrouler dans une serviette son visage et était déjà bien moins pâle. Comme tous les matins elle choisit avec soin ses vêtements, même si ceux de sa grossesse n'étaient pas des plus élégants, puis elle coiffa ses cheveux de jais avant de sortir de sa chambre pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Les oiseaux commençaient à chanter dans le potager et les premières fleurs du printemps s'ouvraient sous les tendres rayons du soleil naissant. Sa tasse de thé à la main Regina s'installa sous la véranda et attendit comme tous les jours, d'entendre le moteur de la coccinelle jaune d'Emma qui apporterait avec elle sa bonne humeur. Enfin, le bruit caractéristique se fit entendre au coin de la rue et Regina se dépêcha de préparer une tasse de chocolat chaud à la cannelle alors que Emma, plus que habituée, entrait dans la maison sans frapper.

-Et bien si sa continue comme ça tu ne vas même plus entrer dans ma voiture ! Dit Emma en pointant le ventre rond de Regina. Cette dernière fit mine de l'ignorer, mais glissa tout de même en lui tend nature sa tasse fumante :

-Je sais bien que tu n'est pas d'une lucidité fulgurante, mais je crois bien que tu sais qu'il est déconseillé de taper sur les nerfs d'une femme enceinte, encore plus quand cette femme enceinte se trouve être moi…

-Je vois que tu as encore très bien dormi… dit ironiquement Emma tout en tentant de ne pas se brûler avec le breuvage bouillant.

-Ne m'en parles pas… encore heureux que les enfants sont en voyage de classe parce que je serais totalement incapable de m'occuper d'eux dans cet état.

-Toujours ces cauchemars ?

-De pire en pire…

-Vois le bon côté des choses, Robin sera bientôt là et quand tu n'arriveras pas à dormir il pourra te garder occupée… si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Regina sursauta de surprise. Décidément Emma avait toujours le mot pour rire. Mais en y pensant bien elle devait avouer que Robin lui manquait non seulement pour toutes les raisons qu'elle évoquait toujours mais aussi physiquement. Elle était enceinte certes, mais elle avait plus que jamais envie de sentir son corps contre le sien, de sentir ses mains se poser sur sa peaux. …

Flash Back _:_

 _Robin caressait chaque parcelle de peaux qu'il découvrait en déshabillent Regina. Demain il partait en guerre, mais pour l'instant c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était laisser un souvenir impérissable à sa femme. Elle aurait besoin de se raccrocher à leur vie commune, et même s'il était loin, il voulait continuer à la faire vibrer seulement grâce au souvenir de cette soirée. Il prenait un soin immense à la faire frémir à chaque caresse, à ce qu'elle perdre son souffle au moindre regard échangé. Elle était sa Merveille, parfaite dans ses moindres imperfections et tellement elle tout simplement. Si une personne lui avait dit qu'il était possible d'aimer quelqu'un de la sorte il lui aurait rit au nez, mais aujourd'hui il en était certain : il l'aimait encore plus que la vie elle-même. Totalement abandonnée à lui, elle qui par fierté préférait tout contrôler, lui prouvait sa confiance en fermant les yeux, la bouche entrouverte laissant échapper des soupirs de bonheur. Il voulait savourer chaque instant, ne pas aller trop vite pour rendre tout un peu plus intemporel et inoubliable, pour pouvoir aussi se rappeler de chaque battement de cils de Regina. Sa main glissa de la joue vers la gorge de Regina, il la fit ensuite frissonner brutalement en passant entre ses deux seins parfaits jusqu'à son ventre et finalement sur sa cuisse, tellement près, mais aussi tellement loin de là où elle voulait la sentir en vérité. Le dos de la brune se cambra comme par réflexe pour rapprocher un maximum du corps de son mari, mais Robin, qui aimait plus que tout la faire languir, l'obligea à rester plaquée contre le lit en portant ses bras au dessus de sa tête._

 _-Pas maintenant chérie..._

 _-Mais comment peux-tu être aussi patient !_

 _Robin ne répondit, il colla ses lèvres à celles de Regina lui faisant comprendre que c'était pour un bien. Elle accepta finalement sans plus lutter et elle referma ses paupières sur son regard de braise. Robin prit l'un de ses tétons érigés dans sa bouche alors que sa main s'approchait et s'éloignait de nouveau de l'intimité de Regina. Il savait que bientôt ni elle ni lui ne seraient capables d'attendre plus longtemps, ils n'avaient jamais pu de toute façon ! Son autre main, qui jusque là tenait fermement celles de Regina au dessus de sa tête, les lâcha et il s'amusa à torturer la peau de sa femme de ses doigts._

 _-Robin... s'il te plaît..._

 _Qui était-il pour ne pas obéir aux supplications d'une reine ? Et puis, tout voleur qu'il était, il ne pouvait résister à la voix chaude et tremblante de la belle brune. Il se repositionna bien au dessus d'elle, puis sa main s'approcha dangereusement de son but. Regina n'y tenant plus ouvrit les yeux en grand, et quiconque aurait croisé ce regard aurait totalement perdu pied, mais pas Robin. Cependant il avait compris le message : il était temps._

 _Sa main n'hésita plus cette fois. Il atteint tout de suite son but et Regina gémit en se mordant les lèvres de plaisir. Robin frissonna à la vue de son effet sur la belle brune. Il commença de légers va-et-viens sur la longueur du sexe de Regina en les appuyant de plus en plus. Puis, soudainement il arrêta, ce qui tira un grognement rageur de la gorge de Regina, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer, car il introduit deux doigts en elle sans prévenir. Regina se maintenait de crier de plaisir alors que Robin accélérait le rythme. Ils profitaient tous les deux de ces derniers instants ensembles, ils en profitaient comme si c'était les derniers !_

 _La tension était au plus haut, c'était juste intenable. La sueur perlait sur leurs corps entrelacés, ils avaient du mal à reprendre leur souffle et les baisers étaient de plus en plus affamés si cela était possible. Robin enleva donc ses doigts et finalement pénétra Regina. Tout devint flou autour d'eux, ils ne voyaient plus que les yeux de l'autre, ils n'entendaient plus que le son de leurs soupirs, ils ne sentaient plus que le parfum de leur amour, ils ne goûtaient plus que le goût de leurs lèvres et ils sentaient seulement leurs peaux brûlantes s'effleurant au grès de leur nuit d'amour._

 _Ils atteignirent l'extase au même instant et ils retombèrent sur les draps froissés, tous les deux totalement comblés. Robin encercla de ses bras puissants Regina et murmura à son oreille :_

 _-Je t'aime plus que tout, tu le sais j'espère..._

 _-Je le vois dans tes yeux Robin, et j'espère que tu sais aussi à quel point moi je t'aime..._

 _-Je le vois dans chacun de tes sourires..._

Fin Flash Back

-Regina, est-ce que tu m'entends où je dois juste laisser tomber ? Demanda Emma en voyant son amie totalement perdue dans ses pensées, qui devaient être loin d'être catholiques aux vues de ses joues rouges quand elle se rendit compte d'avoir été prise sur le fait.

Emma, qui savait qu'elle se serait refermée comme un huître si elle abordait le sujet, préféra faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle finit sa tasse de chocolat chaud et regarda la campagne se réveiller. Regina avait toujours apprécié le fait que Emma savait quand il fallait la pousser dans ses retranchements et quand il était préférable d'attendre sans rien demander. Emma était de ces amies qui faisaient de chaque situation quelque chose de positif, et sincèrement elle ne pourrait jamais la remercier de sa patience sans limites. Regina ramena son plaid contre son ventre, puis elle se tourna vers son amie :

-Il me manque tellement... c'est presque douloureux à chaque fois que j'y pense. Je me rend compte à chaque fois que sans lui je suis perdue... Ça peut paraître idiot, mais il est mon pilier, la seule chose au monde qui pour moi à du sens et qui ne m'abandonnera jamais. Quand je me réveille la nuit, je me retourne sans le vouloir vers son côté du lit, parce que d'habitude il serait là à me regarder avec un air rassurant, mais je ne trouve que du vide à chaque fois et à chaque fois mon cœur se brise un peu plus... Je sais, il sera bientôt rentré, mais je n'en peux plus d'attendre...

Emma sourit tristement, elle savait ce que c'était de se réveiller sans personne alors que tout va mal. Quand elle s'était séparée de Killian elle se réveillait en sursaut toutes les nuits et passait le restant de celles-ci à pleurer sur son oreiller. Il était revenu, et elle avait appris de nouveau à dormir sans inquiétude.

-Regina... tu es forte, tu t'en sort déjà très bien et crois moi, je suis certaine que Robin sera là très vite, d'accord ?

La brune leva le menton, affirmant qu'elle resterait forte encore un peu.

OQ

Regina rangeait des bodies dans le tiroir de la commode de la chambre du bébé. Tout y était dans les tons beiges et or. La petite Hope y serait comme une vraie princesse. Regina chantait pour elle même alors que dans un autre coin de la chambre, Henry et Roland rangeaient les peluches sur l'étagère. Ils prenaient tous les deux leur rôle de grand frère très au sérieux et faisaient tout pour préparer l'arrivée de leur petite sœur avec attention. Belle, elle s'occupait de peindre le dernier mur en taupe clair et Emma montait tant bien que mal le berceau qui devrait bientôt accueillir la petite. Tout était calme et paisible dans la pièce, chacun à sa façon profitait de ces derniers instants de tranquillité avant que tout change. C'était pour un bien, ils seraient tous encore plus heureux, mais un bébé n'était jamais de tout repos. Regina sourit, aujourd'hui elle avait la dernière lettre que Robin devrait lui écrire. Ca y est, il était en route pour le Maine, bientôt, oui, très bientôt, elle pourrait le serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser comme jamais, et tout prendrait de nouveau des couleurs. Elle se rappelait les moindres mots de cette lettre et ses lèvres formaient un sourire radieux sans qu'elle n'y puisse rien :

 _« Mon amour,_

 _Finalement je pars du camp ce matin, ma seule destination : toi et les enfants ! Je tremble de pouvoir enfin revoir tout ce que j'aime ! Regina, ça y est, je vais être là pour toi, là pour Henry, Roland et aussi pour voir notre jolie petite princesse naître ! Je ne te laisserai plus jamais mon cœur, plus jamais, c'était trop dur, trop déchirant..._

 _J'ai eu l'impression de manquer à tous mes devoirs en étant si loin de vous, et je compte bien rattraper chaque instant que j'ai perdu dans cette guerre de malheur. Je t'embrasserai deux-cent soixante-fois, c'est à dire un baiser pour chaque jour que j'ai passé loin de toi, je te caresserais cent treize fois, c'est à dire une caresse pour chaque larme qui est tombée sur les lettres que tu m'as écrit, je te prendrait dans mes bras deux-cents trois fois, c'est à dire le nombre de fois où tu m'as dit être effrayée et où j'aurais du être là pour te rassurer..._

 _Mon âme, je vais bientôt être là, tu n'auras plus besoin de t'inquiéter pour quoi que ce soit !_

 _Je t'aime Regina !_

 _Ton Robin »_

Soudainement elle sentit une contraction plus importante que toutes celles qu'elle avait ressenti pendant ces huit mois et demi, et puis elle perdit ses eaux.

-Oh non pas maintenant ! Robin n'est pas là !

Tous se tournèrent vers elle surpris et la paix qui avait régné jusque là dans la chambre se métamorphosa en panique générale.

* * *

 **Ah qu'est ce que j'aime finir sur du suspens ! *-***

 **Robin arrivera-t-il a temps pour voir la petite Hope naître, et cet accouchement, comment se passera-t-il ? Vous le saurais dans le prochain chapitre ! Soyez au rendez-vous !**

 **Plein de bisous !**

 **Vivichan10**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello !**

 **Je suis de retour, le plus rapidement possible, parce que j'avais peur d'avoir la mort de certains d'entre vous sur la conscience, surtout après l'OS super triste que j'ai posté cette semaine… Vraiment désolée pour ça… enfin bon j'espère que le délai n'était pas trop trop long !**

 **Disons que c'est triste parce que c'est l'avant dernier chapitre… sniff ! Enfin bon c'est le chapitre où tout va se résoudre, et on aura plus de drame, on va aussi dire que le prochain chapitre sera plutôt un épilogue qui ne fait pas avancer l'histoire ! Voilà j'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à vous dire, donc je vais vous laisser à votre lecture et j'attends vos réactions avec impatience ! Enjoy ! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Month 8,5**

* * *

Regina paniquait clairement. Elle ne voulait pas accoucher maintenant, pas maintenant alors que Robin était sur le chemin… Emma avait beau lui répéter qu'elle devait se rendre au plus vite à l'hôpital, elle refusait tout simplement de bouger de la chambre. Belle finition par prendre les choses en main en préparant une petite valise avec des vêtements pour le bébé, puis avec l'aide de Emma elle obligea Regina à descendre et puis à monter dans la Coccinelle jaune garée devant la maison. Belle assura qu'elle s'occuperait des enfants et qu'ils viendraient à l'hôpital un peu plus tard avec la voiture de Rumple. Emma alluma donc le moteur et partit en trombe alors que Regina pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps :

-Il est hors de question que j'accouche maintenant !

-Je crains malheureusement que tu n'ais pas vraiment le choix… soupira Emma, puis elle continua, écoute Regina je sais que tu as peur, mais je serais là si tu auras besoin de moi, je ne suis pas Robin mais je serais là d'accord ?

Regina ne put répondre car une contraction encore plus forte que les précédentes la frappa alors qu'elle allait lancer une pique dont elle seule avait le secret.

-On dirait que les contractions se rapprochent… remarqua Emma. Elle n'est le droit qu'à un regard noir de son amie qui se cramponnait à son siège.

Enfin, elle arrivèrent face à l'hôpital. Le docteur Whale, informé par Belle attendait déjà sa patiente dans une salle d'accouchement. Regina n'avait plus de forces pour lutter. Elle se laissait faire, le regard dans le vide, alors qu'on l'installait sur le lit d'hôpital et qu'une sage femme regardait à quel point le travail était avancé. Et puis soudain, en regardant au travers la vitre elle le vit. Elle vit d'abord une tenue militaire et puis elle croisa son regard.

-Robin !

Emma en le voyant soupira de soulagement ! Même si elle avait promis à Regina d'être là pour elle, elle n'était pas vraiment enthousiaste à la vue du sang. Elle serra Regina dans ses bras et lui murmura que tout irait bien maintenant, avant de quitter la pièce et de prendre Robin dans ses bras à son tour et lui faisant signe de rejoindre sa femme dans la salle d'accouchement.

Robin ne se fit pas prier et il entra. Il s'émerveilla à la vision du merveilleux sourire que lui adressait Regina. Il ne perdit pas une seconde avant de venir la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Ils pleuraient tous les deux, incapables de parler tant ils étaient émus. Robin après quelques secondes se sépara de Regina et l'admira. Dieu qu'elle lui a avait manqué ! Il baissa les yeux sur son ventre et sourit de plus belles. Il y porta tendrement sa main et murmura :

-Bonjour ma princesse ! Tu étais si pressée que Papa à presque été trop tard pour t'accueillir ! Heureusement je suis arrivé à temps mon petit ange, juste à temps !

Regina était maintenant seraine. Tout irait bien maintenant que Robin était là. Elle s'emparant de sa main alors qu'une nouvelle contraction la surprenait. Robin sourit. Il se rappelait parfaitement que pour l'accouchement de Henry, elle lui avait tellement serré la main qu'il en avait gardé des marques pendant toute une semaine. Il lui caressa la joue et posa ses lèvres sur son front pour ma rassurer. Regina se blottit le plus possible contre lui le remerciant du regard. Enfin la sage femme dit :

-Et bien je dirais qu'on est bien avancés ! Nous allons bientôt commencer à pousser !

Regina lança un regard noir à la pauvre femme et lança :

-Pas nous ! Je suis la seule à souffrir ici ! Alors au lieu de compatir faite votre métier !

La sage femme, toujours souriante car habituée à cette situation avec les mamans paniquées, ne rajouta rien alors que Robin riait en retrouvant sa Regina , celle qui dans toutes les situations savait garder la tête haute à sa manière inimitable. Il était temps maintenant ! Ils allaient être à nouveau parents et il ne pouvait être plus heureux qu'en cet instant précis ! C'était comme une victoire sur le destin, ils avaient gagné, pas même la guerre avait réussi à les séparer… il serra la main de Regina dans la sienne et essaya de lui donner tout le courage dont elle devrait faire preuve dans quelques instants.

OQ

Regina et Robin tenaient fièrement leur petite Hope endormie dans leurs bras. Ils la regardaient dormir un sourire éclairant leur visage.

-Elle est parfaite, juste comme toi ! Dit Robin en se retournant vers Regina pour l'embrasser chastement.

-Moi je trouve qu'elle te ressemble ! Dit Regina avant de lui rendre son baiser et de sourire contre ses lèvres. Cela lui avait tant manqué ! Elle respirait enfin, elle était maintenant en sécurité quoi qu'il arrive, car quand Robin était là elle pouvait enfin se laisser aller et ne plus se barricader contre le monde entier.

Soudain, les deux époux furent interrompus par un léger coup sur la porte. Emma entra, suivie de Belle et soudain deux éclairs leur passèrent devant :

-Papa ! Maman !

Henry et Roland sautèrent dans les bras de Robin qui les souleva en même temps dans les airs, les faisant tourner alors qu'ils riaient aux éclats. Il les embrassa tendrement avant de les reposer au sol et de leur demander :

-Ça vous dirait de rencontrer votre petite sœur Hope ?

Les petits garçons, d'un coup plus sérieux répondirent positivement avant de se rapprocher tout doucement du lit où Regina les attendait avec un immense sourire, leur petit sœur dans les bras toujours assoupie malgré le remue ménage des deux garnements et de leur père tout aussi indiscipliné. En voyant le tout petit bébé, Roland et Henry restaient émerveillés. Le plus jeune finit par demander :

-Maman, est ce que je peux lui faire un bisous ?

-Bien sûr, et quand elle sera réveillée vous pourrez même la prendre dans vos bras !

-Vraiment !? S'exclama Henry.

-Oui, mon grand ! Rit Robin.

-Moi quand elle sera grande je lui apprendrai à grimper sur le pommier de Maman et à faire du roller dans l'allée ! Sourit Roland après avoir déposé un petit bisou sur son front.

-Et moi je lui montrerai comment obtenir tout ce que l'on veut avec Maman ! Dit Henry.

\- Ça gamin tu peux le partager avec moi ! Dit Emma en s'approchant elle aussi du lit.

Régina lui lança un bref regard noir avant de lui adresser un sourire radieux. La blonde était heureuse, ses deux tourtereaux préférés étaient de nouveau réunis, Hope était née, tout allait pour le mieux ! Elle et Belle restèrent un peu avec la petite famille, avant de les quitter pour qu'ils rattrapent le temps perdu.

La petite famille passa une journée à rire, jouer aux mimes, parler de tout et de rien. Le soir venu Henry et Roland s'étaient endormis sur le canapé de la petite chambre et Regina et Robin étaient allongés dans le petit lit serrés l'un contre l'autre.

-Tu sais que j'ai failli devenir folle sans toi ?

-J'imagine bien vu comment tu es quand tu es enceinte !

Regina rit doucement pour ne pas réveiller les enfants, puis elle continua sérieusement alors que Robin jouait avec l'une de ses mèches brune :

-Non, sincèrement j'étais perdue et je ne savais plus vraiment qui j'étais… je… je pense que c'est pour ça que je n'osais pas te parler du bébé, je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir calmement et j'ai failli tout faire exploser… heureusement que Emma est une tête de mule et qu'elle ne m'a pas écoutée… je suis vraiment désolée Robin, vraiment !

-Je ne t'en veux pas Regina. Jamais je n'arriverai à t'en vouloir ! Et c'est peut être un peu de ma faute si tu n'as pas eu assez confiance en moi…

-J'ai confiance en toi ! C'est juste… le problème c'est moi !

Robin posa son doigt sur les lèvres de Regina pour qu'elle arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Il l'embrassa et puis il lui dit :

-Tu n'es pas et tu ne seras jamais un problème Regina. Tu es celle que j'ai toujours aimé, aussi difficile que cela soit à concevoir, dès l'instant où tu m'as assumé avec ta pelle en plastique. Vraiment j'en suis certain, tu es la seule femme au monde pour moi, la seule que j'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ! Alors peu importe ce qui est arrivé, ce que l'un ou l'autre avons fait, tout cela est du passé, ce qui est important c'est ce qu'on a maintenant, ce qui est la seule vérité possible ! Je te le jure, plus jamais je ne te laisserai, plus jamais je ne te donnerai l'occasion de douter de toi ! Tu m'entends ? Je t'aime et je ne vais plus nulle part !

Regina prit ses mains dans les siennes et elle les serra fort contre son cœur. C'était presque incroyable la capacité qu'il avait à lui faire oublier tous ses soucis en quelques secondes et avec un seul regard intense.

-Tu me le promets ? Demanda t elle juste pour le lui entendre dire encore et encore.

-Je le jure Regina !

Toutes les planètes auraient pu exploser que les deux époux n'auraient rien remarqué, les yeux dans les yeux, main dans la main, cœur contre cœur. Ils en étaient certains jamais plus ils ne souffriraient de la sorte, plus maintenant ! C'était leur fin heureuse et rien ni personne ne la leur enlèverait ! Rien ne pourrait atteindre leur amour, pas alors qu'il était plus fort que tout.

Robin se leva in instant sous le regard de Regina. Il mit une couverture sur Henry et Roland, embrassant chacun sur le front. Puis il se dirigea vers le berceau transparent de la petite Hope. Il fut surprit de rencontrer son regard chocolat. Elle ressemblait tant à Regina en cet instant.

-Mais c'est quoi ces histoires ? Une petite princesse n'a pas envie de dormir visiblement !

Il prit le petit bébé dans ses bras, qui gazouillait l'air de rien, et il commença à chanter doucement tout en le berçant. Regina sourit à cette scène si tendre. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, revoyant des instants passés. Toutes ces nuits où ils s'étaient levés pour calmer leurs enfants. Tant de fois Robin avait chanté, tant de fois Regina l'avait regardé en se disant qu'il était le meilleur père au monde. Elle revoyait Roland les yeux attentifs comme s'il comprenait chaque mot de la berceuse, s'obstinant à les garder ouverts. Elle revoyait aussi Henry qui a trois ans s'endormait dès les premières notes sur cette même chanson que chantait maintenant Robin pour Hope. Il chantait de sa voix la plus douce tout en souriant à la prunelle de ses yeux. Leur petite princesse finit visiblement par s'endormir et Robin la reposa doucement dans son berceau tout en lui murmurant :

-Je t'aime… ne l'oublie jamais Hope… Papa t'aime !

Il revint dans le lit de Regina et se glissa sous les couvertures avant de la laisser se blottir de nouveau contre son torse. Il embrassa son front :

-Même si nous avons vraiment beaucoup de choses à rattraper , tu dois absolument te reposer ! Ce n'est pas tout repos de donner la vie, et je suis certain que nos enfants ne nous laisseront pas faire une grasse matinée. Les paris sont lancés pour savoir qui va réclamer son petit déjeuner en premier !

Regina rit puis elle acquiesça, de toute façon elle était épuisée. Robin éteint la lampe de chevet puis il serra Regina contre lui :

-Je parie sur Henry, il a presque autant d'appétit qu'embûchée c'est pour dire ! Tu te rappelle quand elle l'avait amené faire des courses et qu'ils étaient rentrés le t-shirt couvert de sauce tomate et de glace au chocolat !

Soudain le regard de Regina s'assombrit. Elle leva les yeux vers Robin et avoua à demi-mot :

-J'ai peur de dormir Robin… j'ai peur de faire encore ces cauchemars horribles…

-Je suis là Regina, tu peux dormir tranquillement ! Murmura-t-il et en voyant que la jolie brune fermait lentement les yeux par la fatigue il sourit avant de continuer. Je suis là, et je te protégerai de tout, alors dors mon cœur ! Je t'aime !

Regina à moitié endormie sourit tout contre lui, plus que certaine que cette nuit aucun cauchemar ne la réveillerait. Elle se sentait enfin à la maison dans les bras de son mari, elle se sentait enfin à sa juste place ! Elle s'endormit peu de temps après bercée par le son du cœur de Robin contre son oreille.

Robin s'assura qu'elle dormait paisiblement avant d'ajuster les couvertures pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid, puis il ferma lui aussi les yeux certain que toute sa petite famille allait bien et qu'il pouvait dormir sur ses deux oreilles pour la première fois depuis plus de huit mois. Il était prêt à le jurer : il était l'homme le plus chanceux au monde !

* * *

 **Voilà, to be continued très prochainement, enfin je l'espère parce que je suis enfin en vacance et j'aurais logiquement plus de temps pour écrire… mais bon avec moi, on est jamais sûrs de rien, alors ne m'en voulez pas si ça n'arrive pas tout de suite !**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre un peu court et que vous me laisserez vos impressions !**

 **N'oubliez pas aussi que j'ai un compte Twitter : Vivichan10_OQ j'y suis continuellement connectée alors si vous avez besoin de me dire quelque chose c'est le meilleur moyen ! Je ne le dis peut être pas souvent mais je suis tout à fait ouverte à des propositions de sujets de fictions, alors si vous avez une requête n'hésitez pas à m'en parler et si ça m'inspire je l'écrirai !**

 **Je vous fais pleins de bisous ! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey ! Voilà c'est la fin de cette fiction ! Fallait bien que ça arrive un jour ! En tout cas j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et à la partager avec vous ! Et puis pas de panique j'ai deux trois idées en stock pour la suite ! Ce tout petit chapitre est du bonus total, je dois dire que ça fait longtemps que j'ai en tête cette scène mais je n'avais jamais trouvé le temps de l'écrire. Alors vu que ça colle avec cette fiction je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion… Je vous préviens déjà c'est vraiment tout court, mais bon je trouvais ça mignon alors voilà !**

 **J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous plaira, quand à moi je vous retrouve en bas ! Bonne lecture ! Enjoy ! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Month 273**

* * *

Robin attendait Regina et Hope depuis un moment en bas du grand escalier de marbre de leur maison. Henry et sa femme Violette étaient partis quelques minutes plus tôt accompagnés de Roland à l'église. Enfin après ce qui parut une éternité des pas se firent entendre en haut des marches et Robin sourit tendrement en voyant sa fille Hope tout de blanc vêtue et Regina près d'elle toujours aussi belle malgré le temps qui avait passé.

Robin tendit son bras pour que sa, plus si petite, princesse s'y tienne et en l'admirant de la tête aux pieds il s'exclama :

-Tu es merveilleuse ! Tu es aussi belle que l'était ta maman quand je l'ai épousée !

-Papa, ne fait pas trop dans le romantisme ou maman va encore pleurer comme une madeleine !

La principale concernée leur lança un faux regard outré avant de rire et de les rejoindre pour les prendre dans ses bras. Robin encercla les deux femmes de sa vie et il prit la défense de Regina :

-Tu sais Hope, si ta maman pleure c'est que comme moi elle te revoit toute petite dans ton berceau… tu as grandi si vite que pour nous c'est un choc de t'amener jusqu'à l'hôtel aujourd'hui!

-Papa, Maman, Liam est quelqu'un de bien, et je suis plus que heureuse avec lui ! Vous n'avez pas de soucis à vous faire pour moi !

Liam était en effet le gendre idéal. Tout d'abord c'était le fils d'Emma et Killian et puis il était très attaché à sa Hope. Comme Regina et Robin, les deux tourtereaux avaient grandi ensembles, Emma ayant annoncé sa grossesse peu de temps après la naissance de Hope. Les parents de cette dernière n'avaient pas de soucis à se faire, mais la séparation s'annonçait difficile.

Hope prit une dernière fois ses parents dans ses bras puis elle rejoignit sa meilleure amie pour qu'elle l'emmène jusqu'à l'Église. Robin et Regina restés tout seuls se regardèrent dans les yeux avec autant d'amour qu'au premier jour. Robin parut soudain inquiet en voyant une larme perler sur la joue de Regina :

-Mon amour, ne pleure pas...

-Non… c'est juste que je repensais à ma grossesse… et je…

Robin la fit taire d'un baiser chaleureux auquel elle répondit tout de suite. Il avait ce pouvoir de toujours trouver le moyen de la calmer ! Que serait-elle devenue sans lui ? Sûrement une personne exécrable, enfermée sur elle-même et incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit. Il l'avait sauvée.

-Tu ne diras jamais que j'ai pleuré, hein ? Demanda Regina en continuant à pleurer, incapable de s'arrêter.

-Je ne dirais rien, j'ai bien trop peur de ce que tu pourrais me faire si tu venais à apprendre que je ne sais plus garder un secret !

-Je pense que je lancerais une malédiction...

Robin rit sincèrement en posant ses lèvres sur la tempe de sa bien aimée. Il lui prit la main, puis il l'entraîna dans le jardin sans que Regina ne comprenne ce qu'il faisait en ce moment précis :

-Robin, nous allons être en retard ! Tu sais que Hope risque de nous en vouloir jusqu'à la fin de notre vie !

Robin ne dit rien et il s'arrêta devant un parterre de fleurs. Regina se figea et elle l'interrogea du regard. Il lâcha sa main et se baissa pour prendre entre ses doigts une rose aussi blanche que la neige, faisant attention à ne pas l'arracher. Regina ne voyait toujours pas où il voulait en venir, mais elle attendit qu'il en parle de lui même :

-Tu vois ce rosier... je l'ai planté le jour où nous avons amené Hope à la maison... en le plantant je me suis fait la promesse de toujours en prendre soin, et surtout de toujours protéger ma sublime femme, mon courageux fils aîné, mon second fils rêveur et ma merveilleuse fille. Les années ont passé et le rosier est devenu de plus en plus beau, malgré le gel, malgré des ballons jetés à toutes forces dans le jardin, malgré les bouquets cueillis à mon insu, il à résisté et a grandi toujours plus fleuri. C'est pareil pour notre famille, nous avons traversé des épreuves difficiles, des moments de doute et de peine, mais nous nous en sommes toujours sorti plus forts que jamais. Les enfants ont grandi, ils sont partis pour les études, sont tombés amoureux, se sont mariés, et pourtant ils savent qu'en revenant ici ils trouveront toujours leur maison prête à les accueillir, et surtout leurs parents qui les aiment plus que tout. Notre travail, Regina c'est comme aider ce rosier à grandir et puis le laisser pousser tout seul car il est devenu assez robuste pour affronter les intempéries. Ce n'est pas une fin, car si en passant tu vois que l'herbe pousse autour de lui tu feras en sorte de lui donner de l'espace, mais tu n'as plus besoin de planter des tuteurs pour le faire grandir droit.

Regina se baissa près de Robin et admira à son tour la fleur parfaite qu'il tenait délicatement dans ses doigts. Elle dit tout doucement en essuyant une nouvelle larme :

-Cette rose est magnifique, comme Hope aujourd'hui...

Cela suffisait pour que Robin sache qu'il avait encore une fois trouvé les mots justes. Il se releva et il souleva Regina dans ses bras la faisant crier de surprise. Il la fit tournoyer dans les airs, puis il marcha vers la voiture qui les mènerait au mariage de leur petite princesse. Il regarda sa femme et se surprit à se rappeler de toutes les fois où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur elle. Elle n'avait presque pas changé, mis à part quelques petites rides dans le coin de yeux, mais elle restait absolument parfaite pour lui. Toujours coiffée avec soin, vêtue avec beaucoup de classe, mais surtout habillée de ce sourire radieux.

-Tu sais quoi chérie ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Je t'aime !

-Sûrement pas comme moi je t'aime !

Robin rit à la remarque de sa femme et la posant au sol il se pencha vers elle pour capturer ses lèvres. Comme d'habitude, le monde autour disparut et rien n'avait plus d'importance si ce n'est que d'être l'un avec l'autre, bouche contre bouche, cœur contre cœur, les yeux fermés. Après un long moment, quand leur souffle vint à manquer, ils se séparèrent et entrèrent dans la voiture le sourire aux lèvres. Après tout leur petite princesse devait se marier aujourd'hui !

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **Et voilà pour la fin ! Ca vous a plu ? Moi j'attends vos impressions en tout cas !**

 **Que dire d'autre ? Merci pour vos reviews, merci aux guest, aux lecteurs fantômes, à ceux qui ont mis cette fiction en favori, bref à vous tous et je vous fais de gros bisous et vous dit à bientôt pour de nouveaux écrits ! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


End file.
